


Link's Dick Versus The World

by Lewdsmokesoldier



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Harem, Impregnation, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 43,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier
Summary: Link's an exceedingly handsome man. When combined with his other virtues, it turns out that he's rather irresistible to the many, many women of Hyrule. And what sort of Hero would he be if he didn't give them all the attention they deserved?





	1. Sagessa

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking forward to working on this!
> 
> If you enjoyed this, consider looking at my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Lewdsmoke) and [ Hentai Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lewdsmokesoldier/profile) to see if there's anything else that you like!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link’s fresh off the Plateau, with no idea where to go save Kakariko Village. Being the dashing hero that he is, he’s naturally going to charm the first woman he sees...and she’s certainly not going to be the only one!
> 
> (Link/Sagessa, facefucking, cunnilingus, impregnation)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is intended to be the first entry in a series, the subject of which should be rather self-explanatory.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, consider looking at my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Lewdsmoke) and [ Hentai Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lewdsmokesoldier/profile) to see if there's anything else that you like!

Hyrule Field was a dangerous place to be. Between the out-of-control Guardians, the highly aggressive monsters, and the wide plains with little cover, it was little wonder than few had chosen to try to eke out a living here. Even scavengers seemed to steer clear of the place, from what Link had been able to spot from the Great Plateau.

Fortunately, that wasn’t where he was going. His path would take him there eventually: the ghost of King Rhoam had left little doubt in his mind that Link’s final goal would require him to brave not just the field, but also the castle he could see past the rolling hills and scattered pockets of forest. But for the moment, he been given a different directive, to find Kakariko Village, beyond the mirrored halves of the Dueling Peaks, and seek out Impa. Link wasn’t sure what might follow that meeting, but he knew better than to shirk such a duty. He remembered enough about himself, alongside snippets of how to fight and cook and survive, to know that cowardice wasn’t his way.

That was how he found himself strolling alongside the river—one of the few people he’d passed labeled it the “Squabble River”, though he hadn’t been able to confirm with his Sheikah Slate yet—through the narrow divide between the Peaks. A shrine, one of those perplexingly enduring artifacts of an older era, had given him cause to divert his focus, but he’d conquered its challenge in short order and been sent on his way by the monk within. Lizalfos circled in the river, but he didn’t get close enough to draw their attention. The voice that claimed to belong to the Princess had already taught him about the lunar cycle that brought the creatures back from whatever netherworld they were banished to upon their death. He saw little point in attacking monsters, except when they carried objects of value, could be butchered for raw materials, or were attacking him or someone else.

Nor did he see any conflict between that attitude and the knowledge that, somehow, he was the Hero, intended to bring Hyrule back from the catastrophe that had engulfed it a century ago. Link intended to defeat the evil that had plagued this land, but if he overexerted himself on every monster, he wouldn’t have the energy to confront the true threats when they reared their heads. That was, at least, what he told himself, whenever he chose to skirt a camp full of snoring Moblins or allowed an Octorok to cower beneath the bushes in peace. Perhaps, in a way, they deserved to live too, as a part of the world that had adapted to their presence. Link would try to keep that in mind when choosing which camps to slaughter and which to pass by.

As he approached the bridge beneath the watchtower, venturing towards the oddly-shaped structure in the distance, Link’s thoughts turned to the Princess. How was she able to contact him, if she was as occupied as she claimed in Hyrule Castle? Why did she place such faith in him, and why had her father entrusted him with this task? _Something_ had to have happened to make him worthy of such a burden, but he’d yet to understand what that might be. He had...the faintest memories of the Princess, of golden hair and fair skin and soft murmuring that swelled and ebbed in pitch, but that was it. Well, that and the faintest memory of...something about ‘pants’ and the Princess. Link couldn’t make the connection yet. An amusing story, a silly anecdote, or something more serious? He’d have to find out later.

The horse-headed roof of the building came into focus, and Link smiled. A stable. He’d heard mention of them, from another traveler, but he’d yet to find one for himself until now. Supposedly, they were pockets of rest, safety, and community that dotted the roads of the Kingdom, drawing adventurers, traders and news from every corner of Hyrule. He’d do well to stop here for a spell, even if it wasn’t yet afternoon. Perhaps he’d be able to purchase a horse, or find out where to acquire one, even if the thought of horses returned his mind to the topic of the Princess Zelda. Horses...that was something else he could connect to her, a little more strongly. He couldn’t quite remember how she’d looked on it, but Zelda had ridden a white horse, brilliant and strong, and the thought of having a steed like that enticed him a great deal.

Link stepped off the bridge, and a shriek pierced the crisp air. Instantly he dropped, looking this way and that, trying to pinpoint where the noise was coming from. There it was—in the trees, between the bridge and the stable, a little to the north of the road. The sound was unmistakably that of a Hylian in distress, and he darted off through the grass, readying his spear as he went. It was a shoddy thing, little more than a shaft of wood with sharpened iron on the tip, but it was better than his bare hands.

He’d been correct: it was a Hylian who’d screamed, a woman. Her tunic was a shade of green, slightly brighter than that of her pants, and beneath was a shirt that matched the color of his threadbare, dilapidated clothes. Ordinarily, her clothing would’ve made excellent camouflage in the grass, but it was quite clear that she was past that point, by how a pair of orange-skinned Bokoblins were chasing her. More precisely, one was running after her and snorting happily, clumsily swinging a knotted branch that could be called a club if Link was feeling generous, while the other fired a poorly-aimed arrow that went wide and buried itself in the grass.

He had to act. He didn’t have time to pull out his bow, not with the archer aiming another shot already and the armed one gaining on her. She might’ve been able to outrun him—most Bokoblins were rather sloppy on their feet—but her heavy, overstuffed backpack was clearly keeping her from reaching top speed. A single stumble and the Bokoblin would be able to land a good hit. Instead of putting his spear down, Link gripped near where the metal met the wood, pointing the tip towards the ground and pulling it back until the blade was near his chin. He stopped his breath, watched the speartip line up with the archer, and threw with all his might.

The weapon sailed through the air, whirring slightly, and struck home. With a honk and a gurgle, the Bokoblin went down, the spear jutting out of its chest snapping and splintering beneath the monster’s weight. Good: that was the immediate threat dealt with. Fortunately, its companion hadn’t noticed, still tunnel-visioned on its prey. _Un_ fortunately, this meant that the woman was still in danger, and Link was out of melee weapons.

Link cupped his hands and whistled, trying not to sigh in relief as the sharp sound finally drew the monster’s attention. Its eyes flickered between him and its dead ally, and it howled as it barrelled towards him. This time, he had the chance to nock an arrow, sight down his shot, and loose.

The projectile pierced the Bokoblin between the eyes. It didn’t get a chance to shriek or even react—it was dead before it hit the ground.

He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Bokoblins, especially these lesser ones, weren’t really any danger to him, but needing to save someone so quickly required effort and focus. The woman in question stood, mouth agape and blinking rapidly, apparently stunned by his display. Her freckled face was red from exertion, her big blue eyes filled with wonder and apprehension. Sweat dotted her auburn hair, and she clutched something on her chest—a necklace, it looked like.

“Who…?” She started, taking a tentative step towards him. He put his bow down, raising his hands so as to indicate harmlessness. It wouldn’t do for him to save her life, only to terrify her through miscommunication.

It was the right call. Whatever was giving her pause faded, and she rushed forward, arms outstretched and meeting him in a tight embrace. “That was...oh, thank you!”

She was warm against him. Very warm, and comfortingly so. He hadn’t been this close to another person since his awakening, but he somehow knew that this wasn’t exactly the same as it had been before.

Or...had it? There were the memories he had of the Princess before, of something delicate and beautiful that he had difficulty recalling the details of, but some others, buried beneath his amnesia, suddenly seemed stirred up. Of being held like this, like with the Princess, but by something cooler, almost slippery, almost...salty? _That_ didn’t make much sense. Why would he be hugging a fish?

Unless...unless it _hadn’t_ been a fish. A Zora, then? Who, though? A feminine voice, eager and entreating and oh-so-delicate, crying out for more. How curious.

And then there was the third set of recollections that were aroused in him from being held, but it was of something quite the opposite of what he had decided _had_ to be the vestiges of holding a Zora. Nor was it the Princess: this one was rougher, stronger, more rugged, and it took from him as much as it gave. A phantom chuckle came to mind, low, throaty and commanding.

So, Link had memories of the embraces of the Princess, a Zora, and a third, stronger woman. Or at least, he believed he did, if he wasn’t horribly misinterpreting tired, confused pangs of his conscience. What did that have to do with the woman hugging him now? He didn’t even know her name.

She loosened her grip, but didn’t pull away from him, instead looking down at him and smiling broadly. His face flushed, and he knew it wasn’t from the fighting. She was taller than him, just a bit, but more importantly he could feel her breasts pressing against his chest. Perhaps that had triggered the memory of the prior women?

“My name is Sagessa, and thank you for saving me. I went out to look for some insects, for my elixirs, and, well...you saw how that went.” She stepped away, throwing her pack to the ground and rifling through it. “I did manage to get a few things before those brutes found me. Please, you _have_ to let me give you something for your trouble.”

Link held up his hands again, trying not to feel too let down at how her breasts weren’t touching him anymore. He hadn’t saved her expecting a reward, and he didn’t want to ever do so. When he helped people, it would be because it was the right thing to do: any gifts were secondary.

That didn’t seem to stop Sagessa. With a groan and a hand across her forehead, she sighed and closed her backpack. “Sorry, it looks like I really don’t have anything, unless you’re interested in some berries or preserved butterflies. I left my money in the stable, so do you want to go there to grab a reward?”

Link shook his head and wagged his finger vigorously. She seemed to get the message.

“Well, all right. But I’m not going to let you walk away without _something_ , mister...what’s your name, anyway?”

Darn. Link generally avoided talking—he could remember _that_ much, at least—and he’d had no cause to introduce himself before now, at least since his awakening. A solution came to him, and he held up his finger and fished out his Sheikah Slate. Sagessa looked on in amusement as he used the touch-sensitive surface of the device to spell out his name: “Link”.

If she was concerned by his lack of speech, or the advanced technology he carried around so casually, she didn’t show it. “Well then, Link, I’m a woman of honor, and that demands that I give you something for your help. And believe me when I say that, for a hero as _dashingly_ handsome as you, I’d happily give whatever reward he deemed fit. I’m not a princess, but you’re certainly _my_ Hero.” Sagessa grinned, crossing her arms over her chest. Her wrists pressed against her covered chest, pillowing her breasts up, and Link's breath caught in his throat.

Unfortunately, his eyes were much clumsier, and Sagessa followed his gaze before he could look away. Her widened and her smile faded into an "o" of surprise.

"Oh!"

He coughed by way of apology, but as quickly as it came, her shock slipped back to amusement. And instead of turning away, Sagessa recrossed her arms _under_ her chest, leaving her breasts even more emphasized than before from the weight pressing up against them.

"Well, I certainly wouldn't be _opposed_ to it...in fact, rather the opposite. As I said, you're very handsome, Link, so if you'd like to…" She trailed off, letting the question hang in the air.

The echoes of what could only be past lovers still stirred in his mind, the entreaties and fluttering heartbeats, the tight embraces and warm swellings of passion and connection that he could recall. He already knew how he'd answer.

In lieu of saying "yes", he let his actions speak for him. His hands went his belt, his lips widened into a smile, and he watched as her own eyes ventured down to his crotch. Any ambiguity as to his intentions disappeared at the sight of the bulge in his pants.

“I thought so.” Sagessa giggled, her own hands going to the hem of her tunic. If it was at all unusual for a woman to pivot so quickly from fear of losing her life to flirty invitations to fuck, Link was happy to enjoy the exception to the rule. Sure, maybe it would help him recover some memories of his time before, when he’d last done something like this...but if he was being honest, he was just _really_ looking forward to banging Sagessa. She was pretty, and her earnestness seemed genuine: what reason was there to turn away? It wouldn’t prevent him from continuing on with his quest.

Link recovered enough presence of mind to keep his pants on as he took in his surroundings. They were exposed out here, however tall the grass might be: if someone from the stable came looking for Sagessa, they’d be able to spot the two of them at quite a long distance. And there were the two dead Bokoblins, who were already starting to gather flies. Time to relocate. Gritting his teeth at being so close, yet so far from full exposure, Link buttoned his belt back up and took Sagessa by the hand, stopping her as she started to pull up her top.

“What are you—oh. Right, good call.” She gripped his fingers tightly as he pulled her towards the trees, only stopping when he was satisfied that there wasn’t direct line-of-sight between where they were and the stable. A quick sweep for dangers confirmed their isolation: this spot, behind a tree and next to three more, was the most isolated they were going to get.

Sagessa quirked an eyebrow at his furtive, cautious gaze, either amused by Link’s paranoia or impressed by his forethought. Whatever she believed, she didn’t see fit to clarify, and when he released her, she went right back to pulling off her clothing. They didn’t waste much attention on drawing out their divestment, on stripteases or the slow, sensual exposing of skin. They wanted to be naked, and they wanted it fast.

He beat her to it, no great feat given that he only had a thin, torn top and pair of pants covering his skin. He didn’t even have shoes to take off, but his feet were quickly getting calloused from all his walking. It was a wonder he hadn’t caught a chill, but the sun on his bare skin was warm and comforting, and Link wasn’t worried about the temperature right now. Not when Sagessa was bent over away from him, peeling her leggings down one careful inch at a time. Her back and shoulders were dusted with freckles, same as her face, and lacked the musculature that Link knew he bore on his own body. But even the sight of her bare back was enough to force a renewed surge of arousal through his core, straight down to his dick. Her rear came free of her pants, so soft to look upon, and it took all his willpower to not reach out and grab it to watch it squish beneath his fingers, molding to his touch.

At last, Sagessa got her pants off, stepping out of them and turning so he could look upon her fully. Her chest also bore a scattering of pigmentation, her breasts hanging low as she brushed some hair out of her face and smiled, a bit more nervously this time. Perhaps some of her confidence had been an act.

“So, Hero...what do you think?” She straightened her back and fluffed her chest, pawing at her inverted nipples and rubbing the skin. “Will this prize be enough?”

Link’s only answer was to step forward, move her hands aside so his could take their place on her breasts, and squeeze. Sagessa moaned and leaned back even more, her head coming to rest against the tree, giving him access to more of her to touch. He went at it with gusto, pawing and kneading and groping her tits, taking no small pleasure in how each point of pressure made her take in a gulp of air, a little bit sharper each time. Good to know that he was skilled with his hands, at the very least. All that arrow shooting gave him some very dexterous fingers.

He kept working at her, rolling and pressing her breasts together, watching her face brighten each time her pressed his thumbs against her nipples. Leaning forward, Link let his tongue drag alongside the circle of her areolae, on one tit and then the other, her skin tasting of sweat and earth and driving him on to lick at her more. In the wake of his tongue, her skin prickled into gooseflesh as the breeze on her spit-slick breasts left them chilly where he wasn’t touching her. Link could have kept at it for who knows how long, prodding and needling Sagessa’s chest for reactions and taking no small satisfaction at how much she enjoyed his touch. But he knew that there was more to do, more to experience, and he was loathe to pass up on that no matter how fantastic her breasts were.

Planting a final kiss on her right nipple, Link began lowering himself to a kneel, his hands gliding down Sagessa’s sides while his tongue left a trail down between her breasts, across her stomach and bellybutton, until at last his face was at her crotch level. A bushy triangle of chestnut-brown hair tickled his nose as he brought his mouth even lower, but he refused to sneeze and instead turned his attention to her slit. It was already glistening wet beneath her curls, but he knew she deserved more attention, more intimacy than to be thrown to the ground and fucked. There was a time and place for that, but Link wanted something else right now.

He left a kiss on Sagessa’s lower lips, letting her hands come down to his hair while he started off with long, slow licks, taking things gently. It wouldn’t do to overexert himself now, or push Sagessa to the brink too quickly. And so, rather than forcing his tongue inside, swirling and slurping and latching his mouth onto her crotch, Link instead worked her steadily, unwaveringly running his tongue along her opening. Her pussy lips were oozing with her arousal, already flushed and puffy with want, but he stayed his course.

Sagessa seemed to have other ideas. The fingers tangled in his hair tightened their grip before pulling him more tightly against her. His lips closed over her clit, his lower teeth bumping against her cunt, tongue flailing more out of surprise than intention. However much he hadn’t meant to start furiously lapping away at her, his tongue had the desired effect, and Sagessa moaned and pressed her thighs together against his face. His pulse pounded in his temples, hard enough that he was sure she could feel it in her legs, but Link had little choice but to keep at it. Sure, he could pull away without much difficult...but Sagessa clearly wanted something more aggressive, and he wasn’t going to deny her what she wanted.

He hummed, letting the vibrations rumble from his lips onto her clit, all the while poking and curling his tongue in and around inside her, trying to work her to the finish she so eagerly desired. When he let his hands trail up the back of her thighs, the most devilish idea occurred to him, and he put it into action before he could convince himself otherwise. Grabbing ahold of Sagessa’s ass, Link forced his face even harder onto her crotch, his teeth scraping along the skin beneath her pubic hair, tongue waggling and lapping furiously. One of his hands moved further, steadying itself on her rear before giving her a powerful _smack_ on her buttock. The _crack_ of his fingers striking her rear rang out, but the sharp sensation was enough to break Sagessa’s hold.

Pressing her teeth together tightly, so as to not scream _too_ loudly, Sagessa let loose, her orgasm washing over her at the insistent nagging of Link’s tongue and lips, her cum rushing forward to be slurped into his waiting mouth. Link didn’t let up, even as her chest heaved and her fingers dug into his scalp tightly, almost too tightly, while she ground her crotch against his face and tried to ride the orgasm out as long as she could.

But however much she wished, it couldn’t last forever. The tension started to drain, the heat dissipated, the quivering in her thighs turned to aching, and Sagessa released Link’s head. For his part, he’d endured her passions quite well, never voicing so much as a grunt of complaint while she cut off his breathing from the force of her motions against his face. Now, as her commanding attitude faded, Link saw his chance. Not for payback, but to turn the tables.

As her legs shook from the force of the energy leaving her, Sagessa began to sink to her knees while Link rose in kind. Wiping his chin with the back of his hand, he stood up to his full height and grabbed the base of his cock, bringing it towards Sagessa’s face and swinging it meaningfully from side to side. It was a pretty easy-to-understand signal, and she knew exactly what he wanted.

“So...” She panted, putting a hand on his knee to steady herself while she leaned forward. “You worked me pretty good, Link, so I suppose it’s only fair I return the favor. I’d like to think I’m pretty good at what comes next, and I’m looking forward to seeing if you agree.”

Link nodded, then took a deep breath in through his nose as Sagessa’s lips drifted a hair away from his cockhead, her exhales and inhales blowing warm air onto the throbbing tip. Her mouth was wide open, a thin trail of drool hanging down from her lower lip, and at last she closed it around his length.

Warm, wet heat enclosed the head of his cock, and even more of it as she took more and more between her lips. However she had come to such knowledge, Sagessa was putting her experience with blowjobs to good use even in this initial stage, running her tongue along the sides of his shaft as she swallowed more down, letting her teeth graze the skin just enough for Link to feel a delightful little flash of friction. He let his focus fade, his arms hanging limply while she slurped and sucked on his cock with her knees in the dirt.

A new tightness enclosed his balls, and he gave a ‘yelp’ of surprise. When the weight started to gently rolled between one side of his nutsack, then the other, he relaxed again: just her hands, encapsulating his scrotum, grabbing and kneading his orbs in her delicate grip. No cause for alarm—in fact, quite the opposite, if the pleasant pressure and rocking motion of her digits was indicative of what he had to look forward. And, through it all, her lips were still glued to his dick, still sinking more and more of it down her mouth. He had to be prodding the back of her throat by now, but Sagessa wasn’t letting up.

Finally, just when Link was sure that she wouldn’t be able to suck down any more, Sagessa brought her nose to rest against the base of his dick, the blond tangle of hair filling her mind with the scent of _him_ , of the sweat and effort of adventure and combat and exploration. Sagessa seemed to rather enjoy it, if her humming around his cock was any indication—Link certainly adored how the vibrations rolled up his length, right down to the balls she was still so carefully groping. Her eyes twinkled with want and mischief, eager to push him to his limits.

Sagessa slurped at him, sliding her face forward onto his cock and withdrawing _just_ enough for her to breathe, never fully removing it from between her lips. Part of Link _wanted_ her to, just so he could see the precum and spit connecting her mouth to his dick, and hear just how breathless blowing him was leaving her. The other part of him knew that as soon as he saw that, he’d erupt. Even the mental image of Sagessa, with her big blue eyes watering and her innocently endearing freckled cheeks swelling with grateful breaths, was working him up almost as much as the hand on his balls and the mouth on his cock.

But it wasn’t quite enough. And Link _was_ approaching his limit. So what better way to get what he knew would get him off even harder than to take it? Sagessa certainly hadn’t made him think that she’d find cause to complain. So when she leaned her head back, leaving just a bit between her lips, he leaned forward, planted his hands on the tree, and thrust forward.

“ _Glrk!”_ The sound, halfway between a cough and a yell, was the result of Link ploughing forward into Sagessa’s face, using the tree as leverage. Her hand came off his nuts, steadying onto his thighs and knees while he rutted in and out. Her lips and throat convulsed around him, spitting and stuttering, utterly subjected to whatever facefucking he desired to inflict upon her. He almost worried that he’d be going _too_ far, if not for Sagessa’s gaze, fixed up at him.

Her eyes were watering, her lips quivering, her cheeks red and sticky from spit and sweat. But he saw no pain, no entreaties to stop, no desire for him to let up. So Link kept at it, jabbing forward so strongly with his hips that his balls smacked against her chin, spit and precum streaming out of Sagessa’s mouth to splatter onto the grass. His hands moved from the tree to grab the back of her head, just as she had done to him, so he could lay into her mouth with long, deep, powerful strokes. And through it all, Sagessa kept looking at him, begging for more.

Link couldn’t take it, couldn’t endure the total submission and surrender that such devotion indicated. His climax snuck up on him, faster than he’d been expecting, but he didn’t hold it back. With a stilted grunt, he forced Sagessa’s mouth halfway onto his cock and blew, filling her cheeks and sliming her throat with one hundred year’s worth of pent-up seed. It kept flowing, covering her tongue and coating her teeth, dragging out so long that he worried she’d pass out. But Sagessa stayed strong, and damnably, _adorably_ begging for all he could give her.

At last, with one final pulse of his nuts, he gave up the last of his load. Withdrawing his cock halfway, Link stroked her hair, brushing tears from the corners of her eyes, but not letting his dick leave her mouth just yet. Not until she’d sucked down every drop. Sagessa didn’t disappoint, swallowing his cum with a gulp. When he at last pulled his length from her mouth, she coughed and hacked, but none of his load was to be found on the ground. Good.

Link grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her up from her kneel until she was at eye level with him. At last, Sagessa found the ability to speak, though her voice was still hoarse from his facefucking. “I’ll be...that was more than I…’ _hack_ ’...more than I thought you’d be capable of.”

She smiled, then winced, her lips evidently still sore. “Not that I’m complaining, though. So, is that gonna be it? I’m all right with that if you are, and…”

Sagessa trailed off, her eyes looking back down to Link’s crotch. Still soaked with spittle and cum, and still very much hard. He was a little surprised to—a positive side-effect of his slumber, perhaps? Whatever it was, he was grateful for the opportunities it presented. Judging by her wide eyes and open mouth, Sagessa was too.

“You can’t be...all right, Link, you’re really something else. Fuck. Well, if you’re not done, then I sure am not, either. You ready for more?”

Link smiled and, true to his nature, didn’t respond. Instead, he took the hand on her shoulder and used it to guide her to turn around, then pressed his hand to her back to force her to bend over. She didn’t resist. Quite the opposite, in fact: Sagessa instinctively rested her hands against the tree, sticking her rear out enticingly. Most tellingly, her cunt was still moist, the lips red and puffy and calling out for his cock to enter its folds. He wouldn’t dare deny her.

With a hand on his dick to keep it steady, Link lined up the head of his shaft with Sagessa’s pussy, feeling her breath through his fingers on the small of her back. One gasp, then two, then three, and he was in, and she was grinding her teeth together.

“ _Fuck_ , Link…oh!” If she meant to say anything more, it was cut off with a squeal as he buried himself in her in one fell swoop. Sure, Link had a thick cock, and Sagessa was tight, but not too tight that he couldn’t get things going. And she’d certainly established herself as someone who adored his strength, eager to take all the aggression he could work out through his dick pounding her. So why beat around the bush, when he could be banging her against a tree?

His hips started pumping, his dick spreading her cunt wide while he ploughed her hard and fast, reveling in how she squeaked and hissed as his pelvis slapped against her ass and he bottomed out in her, the head of his dick rubbing against his inner walls as he withdrew halfway before pushing back in again. Each time Link thrust forward, his balls slapped against her clit and her legs tensed and she gripped the tree bark a little more tightly. Through it all, Sagessa never asked him to stop or slow down or be more gente, never stopped letting loose little sounds of pleasure and effort as she took his cock and subjected herself to his lust.

The grip that had been on his cock came to rest on her hip, and he moved the hand from her back to give her a ringing _slap_ across the asscheek, and she squealed into the tree. Link couldn’t see Sagessa’s front, her face or tits or cunt, but he saw enough. Her hair, swaying and jerking with his movements; her back, tense and tight as Sagessa held herself out in a straight line; and her adorably freckled ass, bouncing wonderfully each time he smacked it or thrust forward. He gave her another _smack_ , his hand leaving a red imprint on her backside, a marker of how much she was willing to endure for pleasure. She tensed up delightfully around him at his touch each time, and he took the chance to drape himself over her back, biting at her hair as his sweat-skin chest rubbed and slid against her back.

Link was fast approaching his limit, and Sagessa was too, by how the frequency of her cunt tensing and tightening around him was increasing. Where to finish? On her back, spilling his cum all over her skin and rear, glazing it with the sheen of his load? On her face, giving her gorgeously innocent cheeks a decidedly depraved coating? On the ground, a different kind of seed for a different kind of soil?

Or…?

He grinned. He knew _exactly_ where to cum. Where it would mean the most, have the biggest and best impact, and give Sagessa the experience she’d never known she was missing out on and would carry forward for all her days. He felt his balls tensing, tightening, the coil of pressure in his crotch desperate to release, and he let go.

Link came, painting Sagessa’s vaginal tunnel white with his load, still fucking her even as his nuts worked overtime to let him pump more and more of his seed into her nethers. Sagessa yowled, clawing at the tree, her cunt furiously clutching and gripping at him, trying to suck him in deeper even as he kept thrusting, kept cumming.

“L-Link! I…” Sagessa yowled long and loud, a glorious proclamation of her pleasure as she orgasmed, her pussy drawing his seed in deeper with each convulsion and spasm. It was a marvelous testament to Link’s reawakened confidence in his own lovemaking. It was also a terrible idea, given how close they were to the stable.

Thinking with more lucidity than he expected, given his current state of “emptying-balls-into-Sagessa”, Link shoved her face forward so that the rest of her screech was cut off by her mouth on the tree. If the roughness turned her off, it certainly didn’t show in how she kept gushing and gripping his ever-cumming cock.

When Sagessa at last stopped rolling and pushing back against him, eager for more dick and more cum, Link took a deep breath and let her loose. She murmured something to the affirmative, or maybe something affectionate, but whatever it was, he couldn’t make it out. She slid to the ground, her face resting against the roots of the tree, legs limp. Sagessa was out like a light. Link had quite literally fucked her out of her senses. He felt slightly bad that he wouldn’t get the chance to listen to her talk again before leaving, but at least she had enjoyed the experience.

He wiped his cock on her asscheeks—a bit degrading, but she'd seemed to like his aggression—and struggled back into his clothes, trying not to tear them. When he was dressed, he rifled through his pack and produced a blanket, draping it over Sagessa and adjusting her head so it lay on her backpack, which he’d retrieved from where they’d first started to strip down. He could buy another blanket in Kakariko: she needed it more, especially if she was carrying the gift he suspected she was.

He’d blasted her for all he was worth, giving her the deepest, most prodigious creampie she’d yet endured and likely ever would. By the time Link had been done, there was absolutely no way that Sagessa’s womb _wasn’t_ plastered with his seed, hot and potent and eager to take root. She’d have more to remember this encounter by than good memories. Soon, her belly would show the signs of pregnancy, and before too long after that she’d be unmistakably with child.

Link had a duty, and that involved more people to save, more life to nurture. He had to restore the Kingdom, or at least rescue Zelda and help her stop the Calamity. Sagessa was a wonderful woman, and he’d happily come to see her again when his immediate business in Kakariko was finished. If she needed help, he’d be happy to provide it, however long she needed.

Link needed to be the Hero, and that meant being the ideal for Hylians to aspire to. It meant saving all those he could from danger and giving them the means to continue when he wasn’t there. It also meant that he needed to spread his gifts as far as he could, and that had some...elements left up to interpretation.

If that meant making a mother out of every woman who he made love to, nurturing the spirit of the Hero within their wombs with every encounter, then he would do it. Surely the Goddesses, or the Goddess he’d communed with, Hylia, would see such a bestowal as a blessing. And he’d certainly do his best to be a father, however many children he begat upon Hyrule’s women.

Sagessa was the first. The first to carry his gift, the first to carry his seed, the first to be the mother of his children. But Link knew for certain that she would not be the last.


	2. Lasli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link’s finally found Kakariko village, and it’s a pleasant little place even though it suffered its share of hardship during and after the Calamity. At least the Sheikah are still hospitable, especially the cute granddaughter of the Sheikah elder. And the greeter by the clothing store is pretty darn adorable in her own right! Good thing, too, because Link could really use a change of wardrobe...and another lady to drain his balls into until she’s good and pregnant!
> 
> (Link/Lasli, impregnation, some humor because naked people are funny, Paya being cute, lots of setup)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another entry, finally! There's more coming.

Link wiped his brow, looking down at the settlement before him. Here it was: Kakariko Village. His Sheikah Slate, alongside the King’s directions and the old woman who’d been standing by the fire as he’d entered, had made it clear that he’d arrived.

It had taken him less time than he’d anticipated to get to this point. Even with a few diversions—a couple of those strange shrines, a few monster attacks, and, of course, Sagessa—he’d made very good ground since traveling off of the Great Plateau. Hyrule was vast, but when he put his mind and feet to it, perhaps travel wasn’t as difficult as he’d anticipated.

He bit his tongue. That wasn’t a good mentality to keep, especially since he’d been following a fairly straightforward path through a temperate forest, rather than anything truly hazardous. He had little doubt that the future, whatever it entailed, would require him to traverse more difficult and dangerous terrain. No doubt that would eat up time, energy, and resources.

At least he’d gotten some valuable information since leaving Sagessa behind. Brokka, a Hylian woman he’d met on the hill across the bridge towards the village, had given him some guidance on how to properly mine deposits so as to maximize his yields. Even in a world torn asunder, as Hyrule seemed to be, there was still something of a functioning economy. Gems and ore could fetch more than their weight in Rupees, and might have other useful applications that meant they were worth gathering where he could.

The thought had occurred to him that Brokka might make a good second stop in his quest to impregnate as many women across Hyrule as he could, so long as they reciprocated his interest. He’d decided against it, eager to reach Kakariko as fast as he could. Perhaps another time, if their paths crossed again.

Of course, that was before getting dragged into that business with Hetsu and his maracas. Link had been happy to help the tall Korok, especially if it meant he might be getting some forest magic to help him on his journey. Now there might be a reason to actually _look_ for all those Korok seeds. How many could there be, really?

Unfortunately, that scrap might have put paid to Link’s clothing: the shirt and pants he’d crawled out of the Shrine of Resurrection with were even more dilapidated than before, although he couldn’t be sure how bad it was until he had access to a mirror. They wouldn’t last much longer, but now that he was approaching Kakariko, he hoped he might be able to pick up a replacement.

The trees lining the sides of the hollow the village was built into hung heavy with green leaves, blanketing the hillside and the houses beneath them in shadow in spite of the sun still shining overhead. Small, red wooden charms hung from rope between the houses and above the path that ran through the settlement, the shapes clacking together in the breeze. It seemed a cozy enough place, but Link could sense something...off. He didn’t feel in danger, but at this time of day, he would have assumed that more of the Sheikah were up and about.

So far, all he could see were two children running about, an old woman staring at some trees, two older fellows in their vegetable beds, and two more similarly aged men flanking the stairway to the big house at the far end of the village. Besides the woman who’d introduced herself as Nanna by the entrance, that was it. Where were the other young men? The children? The pets? He could hear Cuccos clucking, but the silence was still concerning. 

Link shook his head. He had to talk to Impa, first and foremost, and then he could figure out what was happening here and how. He started down the path to the large building across the way, confident that if Impa was anywhere, she’d be there.

* * *

 

“You are Princess Zelda’s only hope...and Hyrule’s, as well...You cannot turn back now. Follow your heart and seize your destiny!” 

The old woman’s eyes went wide as she leaned forward atop her chair of stacked pillows, the pendants hanging from her hat swinging with the motion of her neck and shoulders. 

Link nodded gravely, well aware of the magnitude of the task before him. The late King’s spirit had given him guidance on what had happened, and his brief travels had informed him of some of the rest, but armed with Impa’s direction, Link knew what he had to do.

Impa held the stare for a moment, and then a moment longer, and then she sighed and relaxed. “But enough doom and gloom. I know you don’t remember our friendship, but we got along so well together. How do you feel, besides your amnesia?”

He hesitated. His natural predisposition to silence was something he somehow knew he’d maintained before his long sleep, and he wasn’t inclined to change it now. He trusted Impa, but he enjoyed keeping his peace as well. Thankfully, she seemed to understand as she smiled and nodded gently.

“Just as quiet as ever. Don’t worry, Link, I understand. You allow me some peculiarities, and so I’ll overlook the eccentricities of an old friend.” The Sheikah chuckled. “I suppose I should think of you as a ‘young buck’ now. It befits a man in his prime such as yourself, especially compared to someone now past their vigor.”

Her smiled broadened, creasing the liver spots on her cheek. “Once, we raced each other along the river bordering Castle Town. You leaped atop some poor deer, but even then you couldn’t catch up to a Sheikah! And then…” Impa gazed off into the distance, reliving memories that had leached from Link’s mind. He couldn't begin to guess what she was thinking of, but clearly she'd treasured their time together before the Calamity.

When her attention returned to the present, she perused his features, perhaps hoping she'd jogged his recollection. His blank stare told her all she needed to know. “...Well, perhaps you’ll remember in time. Ah, to be young again…” A cloud seemed to pass over Impa’s face, if only for a moment: a flicker in her beaming grin, enough for Link to notice but gone before he could tell if the slip was intentional. 

“I suppose you’ve noticed how quiet the village seems. Not a lot of activity, is there?” Link nodded. He’d been wondering about that, but Impa hadn’t brought it up until now and the guards had been too busy ushering him to Impa to offer information. 

The guards were old men, too. Strong and fit and mentally acute, but still…Link would have expected the people protecting the most important woman in the village to be, well more intimidating. 

“Even before the Calamity, we were on the fringes of Hyrule, and after...well.” Impa sighed. “It’s still difficult to think about, but many of the younger Sheikah chose to walk a different path. If you haven’t seen any of them yet, you will before too long.”

She seemed resigned, almost defeated, and the certainty she spoke with made him uneasy. He wanted to press her for more information, but Link could tell that she was having difficulty holding back her emotions, and didn’t want to push her too far. Whoever it was she was talking about, he knew he’d get his answers before too long.

“My apologies, Link. I’m sure you understand. If you have no more questions, I invite you to explore the village and get what you need. Now that they know who you are, my brethren will be glad to help you.” Impa tilted her head towards the door, and Link got the sense that she was both inviting him to stay in the village and asking him to give her a moment alone. He bowed and backed out, but before he could turn to open the door, Impa spoke again.

“Only three Sheikah around your age remained in the village. You’ll find two of them at the clothing emporium, near the pumpkin patch. I recommend picking up some new clothing: yours are tattered, to put it mildly.” 

He agreed, looking down at what he was wearing. Now that he had someone else to compare his clothing against, the disrepair was quite obvious. His bare chest and stomach were exposed, and it was really only his neck and shoulders that were covered by his top, which was reduced to something more like a scarf. His pants, too, were mostly gone, with just a few scraps covering his crotch and upper thigh. How had he gone so long without noticing that he was wearing...well, almost nothing?

In spite of the gravity she’d just been speaking with, Impa couldn’t help but chuckle. “We have two little ones, Dorian’s daughters. Cottla and Koko. I’m sure they’d appreciate a playmate, if you have the time.”

Link allowed himself to smile. He hadn’t seen any children yet on his travels, and there were few things that might cheer him up more than seeing Hyrule’s next generation growing up safe and healthy. Knowing that his work would ensure that children had a world worth living in was one more source of motivation in a quest that promised to be difficult.

Especially if he was going to father a great number of them. Making mothers out of as many women as he could would, of course, lead to him scattering his seed across the kingdom. The thought of a brood of young ones spread out to the four corners of Hyrule, combining his features and strengths with that of their mothers, was encouraging.

Impa’s mood seemed to lift back up from the dourness it had momentarily fallen to at the sight of his acceptance. “Thank you, Link. You know, it would be nice to see a few more young ones around here...they’d bring some life to the village, wouldn’t you agree?”

He supposed they would. Caring for the future had a way of re-invigorating those who’d sunk into the past, and the melancholy that hung over Kakariko might be lifted if the elder Sheikah had new disciples to raise and instruct. 

“Unfortunately, there aren’t any young men left. More’s the pity.” She was openly chuckling now, glancing between Link and the doorway. He raised an eyebrow at her, confused. What was _he_ supposed to do about it? She hadn’t spoken of any young Sheikah men he could rescue, even if she’d made it clear that he should expect to run into some soon.

“Well, there’s you. On that note, my granddaughter, Paya, should be outside by our shrines if you’d like to introduce yourself.” Impa covered her mouth with a handkerchief she’d hidden in her robes, which was odd. She hadn’t been eating or coughing.

“Oh, forgive an old woman’s idle prate, Link. I’m sure we’ll be fine, now that you’re here. Now, if you don’t mind, run along: I’m sure the rest of the village would love to meet you.”

She turned slightly away from him, muffling a noise with the handkerchief that sounded like something between a guffaw and a cough. He was puzzled—she hadn’t eaten or cried or done anything that might prompt covering her mouth—but he didn’t see any reason to delay going outside.

Impa’s muffled laughter burst into outright giggling as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Paya wasn’t by the shrines. She was right outside the door, scrubbing the wooden patio on her hands and knees, and Link almost walked right into her as he left Impa’s house.

At least he assumed it was her, given that she was a young woman his age and wasn’t by the pumpkin patch. Like the other Sheikah, her hair was a billowy gray-white, the top half held up by two pins while the rest fell down onto her shoulders and in front of her ears. She had a Sheikah emblem tattooed on her forehead, standing out against her copper skin, and like the other Sheikah a navy bodysuit was wrapped tightly in a tan, red-trimmed robe. 

The woman he assumed was Paya froze, then slowly tilted her head up as she rose onto her knees. When she noticed that he was standing there, and that he was, well, a _he_ , she squealed and kipped up to her feet, dropping the rag and covering her face with her hands.

“A man?!” She exclaimed, cheeks nearly as red as the tattoo on her forehead. Her lips had a natural pout to them, as if she might cry at any moment, and he couldn’t help but want to comfort her. Something about Paya kindled a protective instinct in him, even though he hadn’t known her but for a few seconds. It helped that her shyness was utterly _adorable_ , calling on him to reassure, nurture and treasure her to keep that delicate little innocence safe.

“Huh? Is that-?! It's...a Sheikah Slate! Could you be the hero my grandmother told me about? What was his name? Li... Lin... Ummm..." Now Paya _really_ looked like she was about to burst out in tears. Link thought about reaching out to reassure her with a hand on her shoulder, but he was quite sure that she’d fall into a dead faint if he took another step towards her.

She kept alternating between burying her face in her hands and peeking out at him between her fingers, digging her fingers into her brow whenever she caught sight of him. “Oh, it's not that I forgot...I'm just bad with speaking. As for me, my name is Pa... Paaa... Paaay... Oh! My name is Paya! Phew! I got it out..."

The poor girl seemed quite overwhelmed, and Link couldn’t imagine why. For a split-second, he met her big brown eyes, and she squeaked in alarm at the contact with his gaze. “I know I should be able to say that easily, seeing as how it's my own name and all. I'm so...sorry." 

Link rubbed the back of his head, more confused than ever. Unfortunately for Paya, the act lifted up the scrap of clothing covering his torso, leaving his upper chest completely exposed and stretching the muscle of his pectorals. Paya’s breathing grew even heavier, and Link swore he could see her breath misting through her hands.

“ _Ahhhh_! Master...Master Link! You...you're very close to me right now! I just…I need to protect the heirloom! Excuse me!”

Paya already bolted inside, shoving the doors open and slamming them closed, by the time he thought to dissuade her. 

How curious. Link hoped he hadn’t offended her. Perhaps his silence, for once, hadn’t proven to be an advantage. Or maybe speaking might have only made the situation worse. He’d have to check back on her at some point in the future.

For now, he had clothing to get. He turned back towards the village and walked down the steps, searching for any building that looked like it might sell what he needed.

The shop was easy enough to find: not only was it right by the pumpkin patch, as Impa had described, but now there was a woman standing outside it. She had the same white hair and Sheikah garb as Paya, but there the similarities ended. This new woman’s face was bright and warm with exuberance, not embarrassment, her skin was a touch paler and her eyes thinner and wider-set. She also had something resembling a horse’s saddle atop her head, and although it wasn’t his place to judge what was probably traditional Sheikah headgear he had to wonder what, exactly, such a shape might be useful for. When she saw him approaching, she bounced on her feet and waved.

“Hello there! You must be a visitor! Come on over!” 

When Link got a bit closer, the woman’s eyes lit up, her movement up and down slowing. Now that he had a better look at her, he could tell that she was a bit older than Paya. Perhaps even a bit older than him...not counting his years asleep. Her fingers tapped together, but Link got the sense that she was excited, rather than nervous. 

“...Oh, my. Look at that face! You are _totally_ my type. Hi.” 

Link coughed politely. If her bubbly energy hadn’t given away just how outgoing this woman could be, then something so unfiltered would certainly have served to disabuse him of any notions that she was as introverted as Paya. She also hadn’t _just_ been looking at his face. But he was wearing so little that he supposed he couldn’t blame her for wandering eyes. It just reinforced his need to get new clothes more than ever.

“Ooh, and you even have a Sheikah Slate on your hip!...Wait...huh? A Sheikah Slate?! Isn't that, like...an incredible thing that only incredible people can have? Right?” She giggled. “It must mean you’re an incredible guy, and a great deal more important than you already appear to be!”

He chuckled nervously at her flattery. After reducing Paya to blubbery incoherence without intention, he was finding himself on the back foot with this woman whose name he didn’t even know.

“Well, I suppose that makes you even _more_ my type, then!” She clapped her hands together, appearing to delight in how flustered her praise made him. Link’s only encounter with a woman had been with her as the initiator, certainly, but this Sheikah was almost even more forward. At least she hadn’t propositioned him yet...although, sneaking a glance at her up and down when her eyes were closed from giggling, Link was quite happy to admit that he wouldn’t mind. Her robe hugged her waist and hips tightly, and even though the puffy shoulders made it hard to be sure, he could definitely see a tautness in the cloth covering her torso, a sure sign of a well-endowed chest.

But all in due time. He didn’t know her name, and even if his journey would involve having sex with a great many women, he wasn’t going to think with his dick. Hopefully.

“I’m Lasli, and I’m the greeter for Enchanted, the best clothing store in Kakariko Village! Also the only one. Pardon me, but you certainly look like you could use a new look! Would you be willing to step inside and browse our selection?” Lasli stepped back and gestured towards the door, still smiling broadly. “I’m certain that the owner, Claree, would be happy to set you up with a new outfit!”

Link nodded. He had rupees, although he wasn’t sure how expensive the items on offer might be, and a severe deficit of wearable layers. He went up the stairs, and Lasli followed him inside.

“Welcome!”

The woman who hollered out the greeting stood behind a counter opposite the entrance, looking much more like Lasli than Lasli did Paya. He supposed he shouldn’t be surprised—every race in Hyrule seemed to have a wide range of diversity even within their common features—but the similarities were still surprising. Perhaps Lasli and Claree, who this had to be, were siblings. 

Claree’s bright grin faded slightly when she beheld the state of Link’s clothing, and she shared a glance over his shoulder with Lasli. Link didn’t turn to see what she said, but he had a feeling that it wasn’t anything unflattering, at least when it came to his body. His clothes, on the other hand...

“Oh. Oh my.” Claree shook her head, rubbing her temples. “Welcome to Enchanted. Apologies for my frankness, but, well, it’s quite clear how desperately you need our services. The fact that you’re showing up here out of nowhere—and stark naked, no less—means you’re likely a total creep.”

“Claree!” Lasli gasped behind Link, stomping up to Claree, her hands on her hips. He couldn’t help but notice that her hips swung to the side far more than was necessary to keep her balance. “That’s no way to treat the most remarkable man I’ve seen in ages!”

The owner slapped the counter and let her frustrated expression melt away into a grin. "I’m only teasing, Lasli. Welcome, customer! We have two sets of clothing that might be of interest to you. On your left, the Hylian garb. Simple, functional, popular, and exceedingly light on most budgets!”

Link turned to the direction she’d indicated, and nodded. The leather-and-cloth hood, shirt and pants looked like it’d keep out a light chill and give him a few layers of protection between his body and an arrowhead. 

“And on your right, the Sheikah garb! We normally don’t sell these to outsiders, but, well…” Claree sighed. “...Times are tough. And I promise it’s worth it! It’s not as durable as the Hylian armor, but the soft fabric masks sound and breaks your outline quite well, especially in the dark! If you’re looking to avoid monsters, I couldn’t recommend anything better!”

He was impressed. The gray fabric, emblazoned with the Sheikah eye symbol, was pulled tight across the mannequin’s chest, dotted with leather clasps and buttons at various points on the sides and shoulders to hold it together. The limbs and mask were a darker navy color, like the bodysuits the Sheikah seemed to be wearing beneath their robes, with the brightest colors reserved for the white wrapping on the scarf and wrists.

Link had to have it. He knew he hadn’t seen the worst monsters and creatures that the land had to offer, and until he recovered more of his strength and memories, discretion might be the better part of valor. He pointed at the Sheikah set and walked up to the counter as Claree flipped the catalogue to the appropriate page. 

He leaned over the wood to look at the paper and had to stifle a yelp. He thought he’d had a fair bit of currency on hand, but...one-thousand eight-hundred Rupees? Nuh-uh. No way. Not yet.

His shock must have been obvious, because Claree leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest. “A bit steep, I take it? I understand, but that’s what it’s got to be. Are you sure you don’t want the Hylian set?”

Lasli interjected before Link could check the price on the other option. “C’mon, Claree! Are you _sure_ we can’t give him a discount? I mean...just look at him!” It suddenly occurred to Link that Lasli was _very_ close behind him, her mouth close enough to his ear that he could feel her breath ruffling his hair. Claree noticed as well. 

“Oh, I am, Lasli. Not as much as you, but yes, I _do_ see what you’re talking about.” The owner rubbed her chin with one hand, the other still resting on her stomach from where she’d been crossing her arms. “Well, there is _one_ thing…”

“Yes?” Lasli spoke up for him, now even closer. Her knee bumped against the back of his leg and her fingers brushed his side as she stepped past him, pressing her shoulder against his. 

“We need more Sunset Fireflies. They can be ground into a pigment that we use to make our clothing, or cooked into elixirs that we use to get around more quietly when we need to venture outside the village. Unfortunately, they’re only active at night, and with the Fairy Fountain dormant, monsters have gotten a bit bolder in the woods above the village, especially the skeletal ones. So we haven’t been able to collect as many as we need. But with such a big, strong fella like yourself around…”

“Oh, that sounds perfect! You can go hunting for them with me!” Lasli turned and gripped his shoulder, holding on quite a bit longer and tighter than she needed to make her point. She leaned in and whispered, loud enough for Claree to hear. “Please, I’d be ever so grateful if you could help us.”

Link shared a look with Claree: the owner was smiling outright at how Lasli was running her fingers up and down Link’s bicep and forearm as she awaited his response. 

How could he possibly turn her down?

* * *

“Yet another one! You’re quite good at this, Link.” Lasli hop-skipped over to him as he kept his palms closed around the buzzing, bright little insect. He’d told her his name on their way up, once the moon had risen, but otherwise hadn’t made any effort to speak. She didn’t seem to care, since she always found some topic to chatter away about and was quite happy to hear her own voice. He didn’t mind: Lasli was enthusiastic and approached their task with a bubbly energy that buoyed his own mood. 

It helped that she was finding every reason possible to touch and tease him. Whenever Link transferred one of the fireflies from his hands to hers for her to put in their collection jar, she let her fingers linger on his, rubbing her thumb on his wrist as he pulled away. He caught the less obvious signs, too, like how she always let him walk in front. Ostensibly it was to let him be the first to confront any danger, but he could almost _feel_ her ogling his rear and the muscles on his back. Lasli also only ever stumbled when she was right next to him, able to grab his bicep or tight to keep herself from falling: when they were farther apart, she was steady and balanced. Once, she’d caught sight of a firefly before he had, and leaped to snatch it out of the air. When he’d run over to make sure she was all right, she’d stayed bent over a moment longer than was necessary, giving him a view of her backside pressing tight against her skirt. 

The way she was nearly throwing herself at him would have been amusingly inept if he wasn’t playing along, too. He took care to bend his arms, even when he didn’t need to, subtly allowing the light swell of muscle on his limbs to stick out more prominently. He caught how her breathing hitched whenever she noticed, and tried not to smile. It had been fun to rush into things with Sagessa, to fall into each other before he’d had a chance to truly _know_ her, but this back-and-forth was Lasli was extraordinarily appealing in a different way.

She reached the tree he was leaning against, by the pond near the Fairy Fountain, and he opened his grip to let her snatch the insect from him. “With this, we should have more than enough to—”

The bug wasn’t having it. As soon as Link loosed his grip, it buzzed up and out from his palm, smacking Lasli in the nose as it flew off to safety. She squealed and fell backward, still holding onto his wrist and pulling him down with her.

They hit the ground together, her back smacking the grass while he tried to hold himself off of her, anxious at the thought of throwing his full weight between her and the soil. He succeeded, but it left him with his knee between her legs and his lips hovering above hers, the two of them panting from the sudden drop.

For an awkward moment, they lay above each other, noses so close they were almost touching. He could feel the throb of her heartbeat from his hand on her wrist, the whistle of her breath against his nose as her cheeks grew redder from the contact. 

“...Sorry, I…” Lasli started, then trailed off when he shifted his leg unconsciously and rubbed against…

Oh.

 _Oh_.

When he’d fallen and stuck his knee out between Lasli’s legs, he’d held it steady such that her crotch had rubbed against his thigh as they went down, pushing the skirt beneath her robe up as he went. Now the bottom of her bodysuit was revealed, the robe wrapped around her loosened such that he could see the layer of black clothing beneath covering her torso. Her breasts were exactly as generous as he’d suspected from the glances he’d stolen before, straining beneath the bodysuit with the hard outline of her nipples visible in the dark material. More importantly, her thighs were pressing down on either side of his leg, the taut fabric covering her slit glistening against his knee.

They’d been dancing around so long that now that they were in a position to do something, Link wasn’t sure exactly what to do. Should he take the next step, or…?

Lasli distracted him by moving her free hand to grab the one he had on her wrist, reaching across her body to pull it closer to her and against her chest. With a moan, she laid the palm of Link’s hand atop her covered breast and bit her lip, looking up at him through her eyelashes. 

"Link... _please_ ." Lasli whimpered. "Please _fuck_ me." She was begging, gazing up at him with soft eyes and a desperate, quivering pout in her lower lip. Even though she was pinned beneath him, she looked more excited than ever at the prospect of being so close to his body, and that combined with her words was all the welcome he needed.

Steadying his legs against the ground, he pressed his knee deeper into her crotch, relishing how her teeth slipped on her lips at the new pressure while he began shifting his fingers and gripping down on her chest through her clothes, moving his other hand onto her body as well. He was trying as much to find a way to get her upper layer off as he was trying to grope her tits, and his struggles to find out how to get her naked left his strong hands pulling, pushing, and pressing against her nipples, sensitive to the contact even through the fabric. When, at last, he found a catch—the sash around her waist—he hurriedly moved to unbuckle it, pulling the girdle away with the latch and giving him the purchase needed to open the covering. The belt, it turned out, served a twofold purpose: holding together the two halves separating the front of Lasli’s robe and keeping her skirt secured. When he undid it, both came loose, the robe falling away from her waist from the absence of tension while her skirt was similarly unrestricted, giving him the freedom to pull the latter down her legs as she lifted her hips to give him room to pull it off. As he went, he let his fingernails brush against the skin of her thighs, then her shins, and then the top of her feet until he could lay the article to the side, Lasli's legs now uncovered. 

She shuffled her arms, wriggling them free of the sleeves on the robe until the heavier upper layer was stretched out flat beneath her like a quilt, nude save for the tight suit beneath. And really, it was no cover at all, the flexible fabric hugging her so tightly that it might as well have been a second skin. It certainly didn’t hide the swell of her breasts, which almost seemed eager to escape their confines, and the material emphasized the line of her rear and the curve of her hips deliciously against the robe she lay upon.

Link was sorely tempted to tear the suit off of her, to use the grip her had on her to pull and rip until the only thing between him and Lasli’s naked body was shredded and gone. He held himself back, quite sure that she’d prefer to _not_ have her leotard ruined, especially since they were out here looking for supplies to make more. Plus, now that the fluffy robe was gone, Link was able to discover just how stretchy the Sheikah bodysuit was: the whole layer extended when he pulled at her breast, feeling the fullness beneath and leaving her gasping when he let go and the taut material snapped back against her nipple.

She was squirming beneath him while he pawed her tits, rubbing her legs together around his knee, and the stiffness growing in his flimsy lower covering was becoming obvious to the both of them. Link was split between his desire to get his dick and balls out from the prison that was constricting them on the one hand and figuring out how to get Lasli naked on the other. She decided for him, bending her leg to push his knee away and force it through the other hole of the leotard, then wriggling her hand down to pull it up and off. Now it was Link’s turn to watch her, to behold as more and more of her creamy, pale skin came into view as the navy covering was peeled off like a second skin.

When she’d at last pulled it up and over her head, he made a big show of looking her up and down, of appraising the Sheikah woman he was about enjoy. Her suit hadn’t left much to the imagination: her breasts were a bit more modest-looking now that they weren’t being held tight by a layer of clothing, and the swell of her hips was exactly as mouth-watering as it had appeared when enclosed in dark blue. The only thing that hadn’t been visible before but now entered his vision was the sight of her snow-white bush, neatly nestled between her legs as her slit glistened her arousal onto the robe that was serving as a bed.

He fished out his length, pulling down his undergarments and tossing off the hole-riddled top to position himself atop her in his own nakedness with his legs between hers. Lasli gasped when Link's shaft came into view, her eyes darting between his impressive, girthy cock the hefty balls that swung beneath. They hung pendulously, promising her their bounty, an offering that she could never possibly refuse.

She opened her mouth, perhaps to beg, perhaps to express awe or to tease him, but Link didn’t give her the chance. He leaned forward, capturing her lips in his own as his cock slid with him, pressing against her pussy lips for one insistent moment before slipping inside, enveloping him in tight, wet, welcoming heat that threatened to make him let loose far before he was ready. Lasli moaned into his mouth, her thighs quivering as she lifted her legs off the ground. She tasted sweet, as if she’d been partaking in the honey treats that he’d tried his hand at baking, but he knew it was just her natural taste. 

Perhaps he should have teased her more, drawing out their pleasure with his fingers buried in her snatch or letting her work his cock with her mouth, but after teasing and flirting with him for so long, he didn’t have the patience to do anything but bury his dick inside her warm, welcoming cunt. She was clearly enjoying his initiative, sucking his tongue and lips and breathing wildly against him. Her hands came up to wrap around the back of his head and pull him in deeper into the kiss, just as her legs secured themselves around his lower back to pull his thick cock deeper into her cunt as well.

Link finally bottomed out inside her, his balls coming to rest against Lasli’s rear, his orbs heavy with his future cumloads. Her eyes were shut tight to take in everything else he had to offer, but Link was enjoying looked down between their bodies to the spot they were joined. He relished how sweat was already dotting her tits and smooth stomach, how she was lurching to press her breasts against him, how tits shifted slightly from the movement of burying his dick full-on inside her on the first go. 

When he withdrew partway and thrust back in, they jostled even more, jiggling from the force of his motion, and she cried out while he kept kissing her, the vibrations rattling his teeth. If she was feeling anything other than fulfillment, she didn’t express it, smiling against his lips as she held him tight with her hands and legs. Link nearly didn’t have enough room to pull out and steady himself for a push in, what with how strongly her legs were wrapped around him or now powerfully her cunt was sucking him in each time he threatened to withdraw, but he somehow found the power to keep pounding away at Lasli. Her nipples were rubbing against his chest now, dragging against the skin as he slammed in and out. His balls clapped against her asscheeks, each strike making their weight all the more apparent: he had a _lot_ of cum saved up for her, after all, and he didn’t see any need to hold it back.

His hips sped up, Lasli’s muffled moans got louder as they struggled to escape their kiss, and Link buried his dick in her to the root, the pressure bursting beyond what he could control, even if he _hadn’t_ resolved to cum right then and there. Lasli’s legs tensed as her pussy clenched and gripped at him, vibrations rolling through her chest and stomach as the force of his impending orgasm and the friction of his cock plunging into her brought her over the edge into her own, smaller orgasm. The undulations of her spasming, cumming cunt around Link ushered along the seed that had already been on its way. His balls twitched against her rear as he pumped his load deep into her womb, filling up her deepest, tightest recesses with a warm rush of seed, the gift she’d known she’d be given when she’d beheld the fat nuts that Link was in possession of.

He held his pelvis still, letting his cumming cockhead continue to pour out its load right where it would be most valuable. Lasli finally released her grip on the back of his head, panting heavily as Link leaned away and broke their kiss for the first time since he’d penetrated her. Her face was a mess, her bangs matted with sweat and her cheeks a deep red while her lips were left swollen and tender from their long, extended contact. But she couldn’t have looked happier, either, beaming brightly and smiling up at him warmly as she moved a hand down to her stomach, bumping her wrist against his abdomen as her arm lay between their bodies.

“So much…” She sounded awed, rubbing her stomach as if she could feel the massive cumshot he’d dumped into her womb. She met his eyes, enraptured and overjoyed as her cheeks creased with her grin.

“And so hot...thank you so much, I....” Lasli leaned forward to peck him on the cheek, but stopped halfway there. Link tried not to look _too_ smug as realization dawned on her.

He was still in her, and he was still hard. They weren’t done yet. Her shock turned to acceptance, and then to anticipation, and then she was kissing him on the cheek like she’d intended, leaning past his jaw afterwards to whisper in his ear.

“Go ahead, Link. Fuck me again.”

Without letting his dick slip out of Lasli, he secured his hands beneath her ass and lifted her up, letting her get a grip under his arms and onto the back of his shoulders as he carried her over to a nearby tree. Pressing her against the bark, he waited for her to lift her legs and wrap them right back around his waist, securing the two of them together in their vertical positions. Already propped up inside her, Link’s dick, coated in its own cream, twitched and tensed, eager to get right back to fucking the cunt wrapped around it. When Lasli gave him a nod, tapping her fingers on his shoulder to keep him at attention, he took the chance he had to swivel and pump his hips, pushing his cock back into Lasli, now penetrating upwards.

Link grit his teeth and dug his fingers deep into Lasli’s ass, as much to enjoy the soft backside beneath his hands as to keep him focused. Moving up inside of her left his cock grinding and rubbing against the top of her pussy, the surface soft but still providing leverage and friction to press down on his length as it ventured right back up into the tunnel it had just painted white with seed. Lasli pressed her fingers harder into shoulder blades, her breath misting in the night air and leaving condensation on his chin. Even though he hadn’t started really pounding her against the tree, she was quivering and shaking enough from simply being speared on his length to leave her breasts swaying as she was filled once again with his dick, his last load still buried deep inside of her.

When he felt he was secure, Link went ahead and shoved forward and up, sliding the rest of his cock as far as it would go in one fell push. Lasli squealed and whined but didn’t object, her thighs pressing against his sides even tighter as he began properly thrusting his dick in and out. The bark creaked and protested beneath the weight of their bodies, the surface dragging against Lasli’s back as she shifted up and down with the force of Link’s thrusts. 

Lasli didn’t care. Judging by her ragged gasps, lolling tongue and half-open mouth, she was too happy getting fucked by the big, thick dick of the Hylian who’d strolled into town just this morning to worry about a little something like chafing. Link’s world had become a mess of rutting, of sweaty skin sliding against him, and of Lasli’s soaked cunt putting a vice grip on his shaft whenever he slammed his cock in deep or dragged the head against the top of her snatch as he withdrew.

“Don...sto...fu—!” Lasli couldn’t speak coherently, each attempt at finishing a word cut off by the force of Link crashing his body against hers, of his chest pressing against her bouncing, swaying tits whenever he tried to reach the depths of her cunt that he’d reached before. The momentum and power, the way he rawly, powerfully kept slamming away at her, the sight of his fiercely focused gaze as he made sure that she knew that she was _his_...it was more than she could bear. At least, he imagined so, as he was doing all three of those when he felt her spasm frantically against him, saw her tilt her head back, and heard her half-words melt away into a keening whine. The undulations of her orgasming cunt left her gushing on his dick, digging her nails into his shoulders and pressing her legs deeper into his back.

The branches of the tree swayed with their exertions, the leaves crashing together nearly loud enough to muffle Lasli’s cry of release, chunks of bark slipping off to land in the grass as he kept going. Link probably could stave off his release...but he knew he had quite a few more left before he’d be all wrung out. Why not give her his spunk sooner, rather than later? 

That was his thinking as he let the tension go and erupted, spewing cum out to fill the hole he’d so recently blasted with even more semen than it already held. Just like last time, the warm, hot shots of white fluid hosed down the inside of Lasli’s cunt, mixing in with the load from before to create an even gooier, stickier mess around his intruding shaft. His nuts, not yet exhausted, pumped another several spurts of virile cream while he kept fucking her, not stopping his motions even as the slit of his cockhead kept letting loose more and more of his cumload.

When the stream and bursts of his seed finally stopped, he was breathing heavily, holding on to her ass with a little less force as the adrenaline ebbed away. Lasli’s chest was heaving, the grip on his legs and shoulders loosening along with the relaxation of her slick vice grip around his dick. He’d come to rest buried fully inside of her, and when the stiffness melted away he could almost understand the urge to take a break. But Link was chasing his momentum and couldn’t stop now, not when the two of them were having so much fun.

Instead of slipping out of her, Link let Lasli fall to the ground with his length still buried in her, carefully guiding her so her back, tender from the movement against the bark, didn’t hit the grass too hard. As they came to rest, a bush-- thankfully one without thorns—brushed his shoulder. Lasli had been put through her paces quite well, but she was still quite lucid, meeting his eyes with a look that both welcomed him to keep going and challenged him to last as long as he could.

“Mmm...I _knew_ you were my kind of guy, Link. I’ve never been happier, and it seems like you’re _still_ looking to fuck me even more...”

Link smiled warmly, basking in the shared joy of their connected bodies and mutual understanding. Lasli was good and kind and energetic, and he couldn’t have been more satisfied with his time with her. 

Perhaps that was a poor choice of words...because he wasn’t done. Not yet. Not by a long shot. 

He leaned forward to peck her on the lips, a quicker motion than the long, desperate kiss they’d shared before. As he pulled away, he moved his hands up from where they’d fallen away from her ass to hold her legs up, pushing them up to rest against his shoulders in a press. She cooed at the new position, at how his dick, even when still, pushed against the sides of her cunt, and positioned her hands above her head, gripping the grass.

Link went at her with gusto, immediately shoving forward so Lasli’s back dragged against the ground, leaving her crooning at his aggression. She gripped him just as tightly as before, apparently marveling at the sensations the new angle afforded them. He was well aware that she could take everything his dick had to offer, so he didn’t give her time to adjust, resuming the frenzied, wild pace of before. He shoved his dick into her so strongly that her feet were left to press against the ground beside her head, her right foot tangling in the bush next to them. He leveraged himself with his hands by her sides, hungry to keep feeling that tight, grasping cunt quiver and clutch at his cock as he continued to fuck Lasli.

Each time he pounded into her, he was rewarded by a renewed pressure around his cock and the sensation of his balls slapping against the asshole of the woman he was ploughing into the ground.

Each time he thrust into her, he was rewarded by the sight of her flushed cheeks, creased with her beaming grin, by the sight of her heaving tits and sweaty skin and matted hair and wide eyes, shining with joy.

Each time he slammed into her, he was rewarded by the sound of her squealing and moaning mixing with his own grunts and groans, accompanied by the sound of skin slapping together and grass and bushes rustling from their movement.

And each time he laid into her, he came one step closer to rewarding her with the favor of his seed, of his potent, virile cum, ready to take root and bless her with his child. 

Lasli must have cum at least twice around his cock, grabbing and clasping at his shaft while warmth surged all around him, her release joining the still-hot loads he’d plastered her with. shrieking and whining and begging him for more whenever she could find the words, which wasn’t often. Link was fucking her far too powerfully to afford her much air to speak with, and so most of her attempts at talking were doomed to fail.

“Plea...ah! I lo...mmff! Fi...oh!” He got the general idea.

She was working him tightly, too tightly, and Link knew that now was the time to let go yet again. For a third time, his balls released their hold and he erupted, spraying her cunt with a treble helping of his seed, a threefold stream of his spunk. Once more, Lasli’s cunt was hosed down with all the cum she could ask for. From the two orgasms that had preceded this one, nothing in her snatch had been left untouched, been found without a fine, heavy coating of fluid, and still he pumped more into her.

When this third series of cumblasts finally let up, his chest was sore and his limbs ached for him to stop moving. Link was finally starting to feel something approaching tiredness, and he briefly considered withdrawing from Lasli’s cunt. His balls and cock were still turgid, still eager to go, but he almost might have given thought to the idea of listening to the rest of his body for once.

But then Lasli—sweet, eager, playful Lasli—met his eyes, and Link knew he couldn’t stop now. Her lip pouted and she brought a hand down from where it had torn handfuls of grass out from the soil to rub his wrist.

“ _Please_ , Link. Please don't stop. Don't _ever_ stop fucking me…"

Lasli was exactly the kind of woman he was looking for: the kind that would make a fine breeding stock for his seed, and an excellent mother for his children. Link’s seed was potent and virile enough, to say nothing of her own fertility, that he was certain that she was well and truly impregnated by now.

But as he fell backwards with Lasli still speared on his dick, watching as she began to bounce on his cock, Link thought there couldn’t be much harm in making _extra_ certain that it took.

* * *

When Link and Lasli reported to Claree the next day, trying not to look guilty—having carefully washed themselves and reclothed as much as they could—she eagerly snatched what they’d gathered from their hands, tossing it onto the countertop and hurriedly counting up how much she’d be able to work with.

“Wonderful! Oh, excellent work! Thank you, Lasli, and you too, Link! I’m certain this will keep us well-stocked for a long time. Feel free to take the Sheikah clothing at a full fifty per cent discount. It’s my pleasure, really!”

Link slid to the side, calculating how much he owed as Claree glanced over at the sketch for the design she’d been working on, muttering about how many she’d be able to make with this haul. When he produced the Rupees, Lasli laid the clothing out on the countertop, her hand brushing against his and leaving the two of them blushing and trying to avoid eye contact. 

He’d fucked her at least two more times, first letting her ride him and then taking her on her hands and knees, pulling her hair to let her ass crash against him with more force. They’d probably done more, but he couldn’t remember. 

It was probably better he didn’t. The passion from before had been wonderful, and Lasli was _definitely_ good and bred...but in public and around others not involved in their wild antics, well, things had the potential to be awkward. Especially when one of the people who might get clued in was Lasli’s boss. 

“We already use elastic material, but the top needs to be able to billow out a bit more as the belly stretches. Hm…” Claree tapped her chin. “If only I had a model…”

Her frustration slipped away. She shot a knowing glance at Lasli, who stared back without comprehension, and chuckled.

“I think that won’t be a problem. I should be able to make quite a few of this new set with everything you’ve both brought me. Again, thank you so much!”

“No problem.” Lasli offered, tapping her thumb and index finger together. For the first time since he’d met her, she looked vaguely nervous. “It’s my job.”

“Of course, but still! And Link, we have a changing room in the back, if you’d like to swap clothing. I would’ve offered to show you the bath, too, but it looks like you’ve already washed. Oh, well.” Claree tilted her head towards a door over her left shoulder, behind a hanging tapestry. Link snatched up the clothing and shared one final look with Lasli. She smiled, he reflected it back at her, and then he was over the counter and behind the door.

Claree did another once-over on the sketches she’d made of her new clothing idea, trying and failing to suppress a grin.

“I’d like to get the chance to wear this myself…"

* * *

As Link left Kakariko for Hateno Village, resupplied and wearing a new Sheikah suit, there was one person watching him leave that he didn’t notice.

As he headed towards the eastern exit, the same way he’d come in, Paya watched him walk up the path, staring at him till he turned the corner and went out of sight. 

She hadn’t been able to sleep last night, consumed by the memory of Master Link. Not only was he the first man she’d ever seen who was anywhere near her age, but he was everything she’d ever imagined. Bold, gallant, kind, strong and so much more...to say nothing of how her heart fluttered when she thought of him, how her breath had hitched when he’d stood so very close to her.

Paya’s insomnia drove her to walk out of her grandmother’s house, to explore the village in the hope that the night breeze might clear her head. She’d been on the verge of drowsiness, standing on the ledge by the shrine, when a sound had alerted her, up by the pond near the Fairy Fountain. 

She’d gotten to where the path inclined upwards towards the water when she heard the noises more clearly and dared go no further. Some of it she could comprehend quite clearly—the crisp rustling of bushes and slow groan of swaying tree branches and the snap of grass being trod on—but others escaped her understanding. A dull, wet thunk that sounded like something soft hitting bark; a noise like two fish slapping together; and a din that alternated between the something like the bleat of a deer, the shriek of a hawk, and the crooning clucking of a Cucco.

She’d hurried back to her bed before she could overhear more or get caught by whatever was making it.

But now, as she watched Master Link leave, she had the strangest sense that he was behind those sounds.

And she didn’t understand why she liked them as much as she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I trouble you for a nice plug for my other accounts in this trying time? I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Lewdsmoke) and [ Hentai Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lewdsmokesoldier/profile)!


	3. Celessa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a long road to Hateno Village from Kakariko. Thankfully, Link ran into someone who’s happy to milk his dick however she can while they travel together. Celessa’s got her own path to follow, but she’ll be carrying a little extra something by the time she’s done with Link!
> 
> (Link/Celessa, impregnation, traveling, lotsa different sex acts)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! This one's a biggun, though not as long as chapter 2. Here's Celessa, a rather interesting lady with some neat details about her!

Link was glad to be done with the swamp. He wasn’t sure why, but something about the decaying, immobile Guardians left his skin crawling, especially in the half-sunken bog between the Dueling Peaks Stable and the gorge that led to Hateno. He’d seen a few of them before now, little more than rotating cannons that fired at him whenever they got the chance, but never so many at once, especially surrounded by monster encampments. 

Something terrible had happened here. 

At least none of them were up and moving: he’d caught sight of one crawling around in the far distance on his way to the Dueling Peaks, and knew better than to approach. When he’d last been near here with Sagessa, they hadn’t gone far enough away from the stable to leave the woods for the marsh. For that, he was grateful.

The thought of Sagessa brought a smile to Link’s face. He’d stopped at the stable before heading east, and she’d been waiting for him with an eager glint in her eyes and a welcoming ‘come-hither’ gesture. It hadn’t been long before they were back behind the trees with her on her hands and knees, her pants around her ankles and his dick inside her, his cock slamming into her hard and fast while she moaned into the grass. He’d creamed her pussy once again, balls showing no sign of letting up after his extended time spent fucking Lasli, and then helped her back to the stable before seeing her off with a kiss, an embrace and some of the supplies he’d picked up at Kakariko.

After all...Link _had_ promised that he’d look after Sagessa, and every other woman he’d make a mother. When her condition progressed, she’d get more, as they all would. Nothing would gratify him more than making them happy and keeping them safe.  Aside from restoring Hyrule, of course, and aiding anyone else he came across.

But he was thinking too far ahead. He’d managed to avoid the Bokoblins lurking between the Guardian wrecks, thanks to his new Sheikah suit, but now he’d come across a structure that bridged the gorge. It was as run-down as the Guardians, but even more deliberately destroyed, the wooden frame left exposed as the stone was worn away, perhaps scavenged or pulverized. There was an open gate, but it seemed inoperable, and he strolled right through the entrance to the other side. 

The emptiness and abandonment didn’t paint a pretty picture. Whatever had happened here, it had involved death, and a lot of it. He shouldn’t linger. Compared to the Guardian wrecks, the other side of the wall burst with life, overgrown with trees and the continuing, trickling flow of the river that separated the Dueling Peaks. Bees buzzed among the trees to his right, and he caught sight of a cabin along the riverbank. He was about to take a step towards it, perhaps to see whether the occupants would allow him a moment to rest, when a voice called out to him on his left.

“Is this your first time seeing Fort Hateno?” 

The woman who’d spoken had her fingers interlocked below her chin, watching him as he reacted. She radiated a quiet, almost sad resignation, visible in her slight frown and weary green-eyed gaze. But perhaps that was because of the heavy sword tied around the back of her waist and the shield slung across her backpack. 

He nodded and she sighed. “It’s said that the fortress was built to hold back the Guardians, back when everything went wrong. It’s the only reason why the lands to the east of it managed to escape the brunt of the Great Calamity...and it wasn’t without cost.” She looked over at the wall, then cast her eyes down. 

“I suppose it would have been worse if no battles had been fought here, but even honoring those who were killed doesn’t feel like enough to pay back the enormity of their sacrifice.”

Link nodded, looking back at the fort with new eyes. Perhaps that explained the veritable Guardian graveyard just beyond its walls: it certainly clarified why passing through its gate left him feeling so ill at ease. It also gave him some new perspective on what had happened one hundred years ago. He’d heard about the devastation and destruction, the collapse and chaos, but to come upon more personal proof of the death and sorrow that had started one hundred years ago was something else. 

He had to succeed, or else this all would have been for nothing. 

The woman brushed some of her mousy brown hair back towards where she’d tied some into a bun, but the wind blew it right onto her forehead again. Even for a Hylian, she had a small, delicately framed face, her cheeks thin and her chin defined without being pointed. She clearly had to know her way around a fight though, or else she wouldn’t be bothering to carry so much weight in weaponry.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to start us off on such a somber note. My name’s Celessa. I’m on a pilgrimage to the Spring of Wisdom. It’s somewhere in Mount Lanayru...though I admit I’m not sure where exactly it might be. Perhaps you’ve heard of it?” 

He frowned, trying to remember. The Spring _did_ sound familiar, and there was something about ‘wisdom’ that once held special significance for him.

“You know of it?” Celessa continued, perhaps hoping to jog his memory. “I know that it held special importance for the Royal Family, especially Princess Zelda. When I met Impa, she mentioned that the Princess would go there to pray, as was the tradition in her family. I have a great deal of respect for both women.”

Link was impressed. For Celessa to have met the elder Sheikah was unexpected indeed: while he never got the sense that the tribe would exclude well-meaning visitors, the guards hadn’t exactly been quick to allow him to speak with the most important woman in Kakariko. Celessa had to be special indeed to be worthy of such a privilege. He also couldn’t shake the pride welling up in his breast at the knowledge that at least _one_ Hylian felt gratitude towards Princess Zelda, especially one who wouldn’t have yet been born when the Princess disappeared. Even if Celessa didn’t know the extent of the Princess’s sacrifices—Link wasn’t sure _he_ understood fully, either—it was good to see that she wasn’t forgotten. Celessa couldn’t be the only one.

And he had cause to be grateful, too. Celessa bringing up the Princess had stirred something in his mind again. Instead of tangled, confusing memories of skin and warmth and deep, profound fulfillment, Link saw something tangible in his mind’s eye. He saw a large, blue-and-white serpentine figure with several thin arms, crowned with jagged ice-like horns and intelligent yellow eyes. They coiled around a frozen spire, looking down the snowdrifts that covered the mountainside. Their gaze was fixed at a village built near the cliffs on the seashore, sheltered from the ocean winds.

Somehow he knew that was Hateno, and that this memory must be of something that had happened near the Spring of Wisdom. Why else had his mind returned to that moment when Celessa had mentioned it? He couldn’t remember what had been said, if anything, and though he sensed the Princess had been there, her form was still obscured in his mind by a golden silhouette. But it was more than he’d had before. 

His understanding must have showed on his face.

“Oh, you _do_ know of it! Do you remember how to get there? Is there anything you can tell me? _Please_?” She leaned forward, pressing her hands to her chest. He’d have told her no matter what, but if he had any compunctions about doing so they would have vanished at the sight of Celessa looking at him with those bright green eyes, begging him for help.

* * *

“Thank you, Link.” Celessa bowed. He’d told her his name and imparted what information he could: namely, that the Spring of Wisdom appeared to be at the top of Mount Lanayru, directly north of Hateno Village, surrounded by ice and snow.

He hadn’t mentioned the vestigial presence he’d felt of the Princess, but he’d let slip that he’d heard that a dragon of some sort lurked at the mountain’s peak. Climbing in cold environments was hazardous enough already, with the danger of falling, avalanches, frostbite, snow blindness and hypothermia: he’d have been quite happy for her to not go at all, but if she was determined than it was his duty to arm her with information.

Still, he didn’t want to put encourage her to waltz into danger, and she appeared to understand his concern. “Perhaps it’d be better to wait until the weather gets warmer to make my pilgrimage: it’s going to be a challenge no matter what, so I may as well make things as easy as I can.”

He nodded, and Celessa beamed. “Again, _thank you_. I don’t know if I can ever properly repay you, but...well, we’re both going to Hateno anyway. Would you mind if I traveled with you? It’s safer in numbers, and, well…”

She looked up at him through her eyelashes, her cheeks flushing slightly. “...I haven’t enjoyed the kind of company that you could provide in quite some time. If you know what I mean...”

She trailed off and comprehension dawned on him. To be frank, he wasn’t sure _how_ he felt: Celessa was soft and kind and very beautiful, and normally he would be overjoyed to do what she was suggesting. But the confusion of his glimpse into his past still lingered over him, as did the weight of death in the Fort itself and the field he’d left behind him. His trepidation must have shown on his face, because she wilted and retreated.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t...that was terribly inappropriate of me, Link, I...that was a mistake. I'm so sorry." She stammered and started to turn away, and Link couldn’t stop himself from reaching out to take her hand. It wasn’t fair of him to rob Celessa of something she so clearly hoped, especially when _he_ was eager for it too. It wasn’t just that part of his journey was to please as many women as possible, gifting them with his seed and laying the groundwork for a new generation, carried in the wombs of Hyrule’s maidens. It wasn’t just that Celessa was truly enticing, such that the mere contact between their fingers had already sent his mind aflutter at the possibilities that further touching could entail. 

No, what drove Link out of his stupor was remembering that, at its core, having sex was an expression of joy. Not just in making new life, when it was the goal, but in forging connections and bringing them to fulfillment in unison. Celessa needed someone who could push her beyond the horrible history of Hyrule and remind her that life could still be good. She _wanted_ him, and he wanted her, so when she began to move away, he stopped her with by taking her hand, kissing her as he pulled her into his embrace. If she was surprised, she didn’t show it, melting into the contact immediately and letting his arms support her while her fingers lingered on his chest and stomach, slipping free from the straps of her pack as it fell to the ground. He opened his eyes, still gently pressing his lips to hers, watching as the concern in her face fell away into contentment. 

Celessa leaned back, letting him hold her as they slowly shifted down towards the grass. Link draped himself across her as they came to rest among the greenery, her body overshadowed by his. He wasn’t a very large man and she wasn’t much shorter than he was, but he still felt like a titan next to her smaller, slimmer form. For once, the anticipation of what was to come wasn’t driving him to hurry onwards: this time, he wasn’t overeager to replace the pounding of his pulse in his ears with a pounding of a different sort.

She made the first move, slipping her right hand down from where she was touching his covered chest to slide towards his crotch, her fingernails pressing deeply enough against the fabric that he could feel them prodding his skin through his Sheikah clothing. He pulled away, slightly, his lips still hovering above Celessas’s as she smiled and let her hand brush above his covered cock, forcing a gasp from him at the suggestion of her touch. She was throwing him off, keeping him from fully taking control, but Link was happy to play along.

His hand drifted from where he was holding the small of her back, running over her shorts and down towards her thighs. He took no small pleasure in how goosebumps trailed the path of his thumb and forefinger on her leg, feeling her tense and relax under his touch. Being so close to Celessa was already having the expected effect on Link, producing an unmistakable bulge beneath the clothing that she was touching. Celessa cooed as she felt him stiffen, putting pressure on his erection with her fingers while her other hand lay flat against his chest. 

He could have leapt out of his clothing, torn hers off, and made love to her on the green grass right then and there. But Link wanted to draw this out and make it last: he had the feeling that, even compared to Lasli, Celessa might be giving him quite a few opportunities to get what he wanted. Instead of hurrying to get her naked, Link took his time, massaging her legs with both hands and planting kisses all along her face before meeting her mouth once again. She tasted just as sweet as before, her breath whistling softly against his nose, her skin warm and soft against his cheek. Celessa rolled her chest against his, eager for stimulation but happy to see what he had in store, and he heard a _clink_ as she undid her belt with the hand she’d been holding on his crotch. A shuffling sound told Link that her belt was off, along with the strap attaching her sword to her waist, and she tossed them away and whined into his lips. 

He tantalizingly moved the hands he’d been using to rub her thighs up, slipping one between her shirt and pants and pulling down, revealing the smooth skin just above the object of his interest while the other steadied itself near her head, giving him leverage to keep kissing her while undressing her lower half. Celessa helped, holding up her hips, simultaneously strengthening the pressure of her covered breasts against his chest and giving him the freedom to remove her shorts. The closeness of their bodies kept Link from seeing what his hands were doing so he felt his way instead, marveling at how her lips quivered and her breathing fluttered when he brushed his fingers against her moistness. 

Link explored with deliberate prods and pushes, dipping inside of Celessa to her muffled, soft delight. As he sunk his index and middle finger deeper into her slit, he tried to envision what she’d look like as he touched her. He hadn’t felt any hair, so his mind’s eye conjured an image of something pristine and as delicate as the rest of her. He was happy to feel her squirm below him, reacting with little hisses and nips of his upper lip each time he pressed just a little deeper into her nethers with his digits, curling his finger to rub against the top of her opening. When he dragged it on the way out, Celessa rubbed her thighs together on either side of his wrist, sopping wet around him, torn between longing for the girthy cock she’d felt beneath her touch and the expertise with which he fingered her. When he tapped his thumb where he knew her clit would be she seemed to make up her mind, rolling with the pressure on her most sensitive spot and the friction being brought to bear inside of her.

Link kept kissing her, delighting in how her heartbeat quickened where he could feel it in her cheek, guiding her to bliss. In spite of how much pleasure he was subjecting her to, Celessa kept her cool and when she came, it wasn’t a thrashing, shrieking, keening and desperate undoing of her restraints, but rather a quiet, grateful shuddering beneath him. It was so small that he almost mistook it for another one of her impatient little wriggles, but by how she hummed into the kiss, he had no doubt that she was having a good time. He finally broke the kiss, leaning away from her to smile and stroke her cheek, listening to her pant and sigh. She wanted to feel anchored, to feel part of the present such that she could hope for a future, and he was in the best position to help her.

He stood up fully to unbutton and step out of his Sheikah suit while Celessa watched as his skin came into view, the muscles that she’d gotten a sense of earlier now finally exposed for her to enjoy. Below his toned chest, arms, and stomach was the grandest prize of all, the majesty she’d been looking forward to: his cock, half-hard and already beaded with precum and throbbing with promise. She shimmy out of her top, undoing straps and buttons and pulling upwards with Link’s assistance so quickly that her collar almost tore, exposing her tits and smooth belly. She reached a hand up towards his face and Link accepted the touch, leaning forward to rest his cheek in her palm as he lined his length up with her opening. The head of his cock grazed the engorged, excited nub at the top, throwing Celessa off guard from the sensation just enough for Link to secure his hands onto the ground by her head and slide forward, parting her slit around his shaft. 

Celessa’s warm, welcoming cunt enveloped him, swallowing up his cock as he sank it deeper inside of her, steadily filling her with his dick. She was sopping wet around him, easing his passage inside her even more than her legs around his back were. Link’s shoulders ached, but he didn’t dare stop holding himself above Celessa, too busy trying to balance the sensation of her nethers around his length, the sound of her little moans as she took more of his cock, and the sight of her soft green eyes looking back up at him. She was urging him gently onward, rather than demanding that he take her with force, and Link was grateful for the opportunity for something softer and sweeter after so much intense rutting in Kakariko.

When he bottomed out in her, his cockhead kissing the back of her cunt, Celessa let out a whistle and shifted her free hand up to the ground beside her head, giving Link space to interlock his fingers with hers as he moved his head downward to kiss her once again. The afternoon breeze rustling through the trees; the trickling water by the cliffside; the humming of bees not far away from them...it was all coming together to form a picture of a perfect pastoral idyll. A setting where it was perfectly reasonable to make love on a bed of grass, with trees as the walls of the bedchamber and every animal a witness to their union. When he pulled his hips back and thrust forward again, she whimpered and whined and gasped, but never asked him to stop or slow down. He couldn’t have gone much slower—she wasn’t putting any pressure on his back with her legs, content to rest them against him—but he appreciated her patience, and made sure to show it by squeezing her hand and deepening the kiss each time she bore down on him under the influence of his cock’s motion in and out of her tunnel.

The ache in his shoulders faded as Celessa took more of his body onto herself, her tits pillowing up between them as a sort of cushion between them. Link never could have guessed how well-endowed her chest was from seeing her clothed, but he could appreciate the soft squishiness against his body as he kept moving in and out, feeling his cock glide against Celessa’s inner walls, grinding against every sensitive little nerve he could find and dragging back when it was time to slide back in. He was going slowly, gently, but Celessa was still responding well to the effects of such a girthy, sizeable dick in her, her nethers clutching and gripping down on him in response to even the smallest variations in his movement.

Link’s creeping pleasure began to build, unable to withstand the barrage of warmth, slick, tight pressure and the sights and sounds of Celessa so graciously accepting all he was happy to give. He could have sped up, hastening the progress of his orgasm with a flurry of his hips and deep, rapid thrusting, but he kept his pace steady, content to let his climax come in its own time. When it did and the heat and tension building in his balls became too much to bear, he broke his kiss with Celessa long enough to let her trail her mouth along his cheek, gripping her hand nearly as tightly as her inner walls were clutching at his cock, the rising pressure a sure sign of her peak.

He leaned back, just enough to make eye contact with her, and saw nothing but satisfaction and acceptance in the soft shine of her gaze. When Link moved back down to cover her mouth in his, he was already cumming, holding his dick in as deep as he could while his cream poured out his cockhead, emptying into her womb with a force that belied their languid cavorting. Celessa quivered beneath him, the pulsing of her pussy on his cock and the twitching of her legs around his waist driving him to paint the inside of her cunt white, the world shrunk to the points of connection between their bodies. Their lips, hands, chests, hips and groins became the center of their experience, everything else shunted away to let them better live the taste and feeling of each other’s bodies. 

At the center of it was Link's cock, diligently pumping Celessa full of all the cum his nuts could give, striving to get her pregnant right then and there. There were few things more appealing than thinking—no, _knowing_ —that here, at the height of their bliss, free of their burdens and worries, he was gifting Celessa with a load of spunk fit to make her a mother. 

But still...there was no need to take chances, was there?

When the physical sensations began to fade, Link separated his mouth from hers, still holding onto her hand, afraid to let go and go back to the world before. Celessa merely smiled and moved the hand on his cheek to the back of his neck, rubbing him where his skin and hair met.

“You know...you never answered my question.”

Link merely nuzzled into Celessa’s shoulder, chuckling and grinning in delight.

* * *

That evening, they made camp by a dell near the river, flanked by trees with a shrine at its heart. While Link investigated it, Celessa prepared their supplies and kept watch, content to wait as he satisfied his curiosity. 

When he came back, rejuvenated by Kam Urog’s blessing, he was so eager to fuck that it would have been impossible to tell that he’d nearly collapsed from exhaustion atop the object of his arousal a few hours earlier. He’d barely been able to sit through their meal of fish and spiced peppers, and when it was done, well…

Link sat with his back against one of the trees that provided them cover by the entrance to the hollow, his energy transformed into a willingness to splay his legs out in front of him while Celessa lazily rode him, alternating between slow swivels of her hips and short little bounces atop his cock, her pussy subjecting him to a different sort of pleasure than when he had been atop her. Her hands rested on his shoulders, thumbs pressing lightly into his skin with each movement, more to hold herself steady than to dig in for a rough ride. 

One of his hands was on her ass, the other touching her hip, but Celessa was directing everything. Her motions were slow, the dragging of her cunt up and down on his cock a fresh test of his perseverance each time she raised herself off of him only to slide back to let him be buried in that comforting, blissful heat once more. He thought he’d lose his patience and thrust up with his hips to bury his length back into her when she lingered a little with just the tip in, and each time she rewarded his endurance by sinking herself back down fully onto him, his pubic hair tickling her clitoris as she was wrapped fully around his dick. The evening sky above them, the crackling fire, the breeze carrying the scent of acorns and grass was driving Link to drowsiness. He was sure that he’d fall asleep, resting against a tree while a gorgeous woman swiveled her hips and guided herself on and off his cock, and was on the verge of doing it more than once when Celessa leaned down to kiss him each time his contentment turned to being restfulness.

He was lethargically savoring her touch, his focus wandering from the contact on their lips to the way Celessa’s fingers rubbed his shoulders; the way her pussy tightened down on him each time she let herself drop onto his dick and rolled her waist, grinding his hard, unyielding length every which way inside her; the way her tits swayed lightly, her light brown nipples brushing against his chest whenever she leaned in.

When Celessa let out a soft whine around his mouth, moving one of her hands to tangle in his hair and pull him deeper into the kiss, Link knew she was enjoying a lazy little peak, a ripple throughout her body that translated into quivering undulations around his cock. She stayed down on him, only moving her hips now in grinding, rolling motions, loathe to be separated from his cock even for a moment. Link wasn’t holding himself back, but instead of his vanishing willpower leading to a furious pounding or movement upward against Celessa, his relinquishment lead only to his own climax. 

The pace of the moment meant that Link felt every pulse of cum, every pump of cream up into Celessa with that much more intensity. With his senses unobstructed by outside distractions, save what she had to offer him, Link could let himself be carried away by the flow of his orgasm. Even though the load he was splattering Celessa with was no less sizeable than when he’d been atop her, he could feel every shot of tight, electric pleasure zipping from his balls to his cock to the spunk he was filling her with, thick and virile and potently capable of knocking her up.

When the moment passed Link felt his energy draining away with the cumshot he’d hosed down her insides with, his hands moving to cradle Celessa close to him. She stayed atop him, resting her body against his, his softening cock still plugging her pussy, keeping the creampie from leaking out. The warmth of his load against his cock and radiating heat out inside her quickly robbed the both of them of whatever wakefulness they still possessed.

It was probably a bad idea to fall asleep naked and tangled in each other’s limbs, but Link couldn’t imagine anything else. Besides, they were too tired to do anything about it. 

* * *

They didn’t make much progress on the second day.

He’d awoken that morning to find Celessa still asleep atop him, her breath whistling through her lips as she cuddled him and pressed her face between his chin and shoulder. He’d been reluctant to wake her, but his legs were sore and his back ached from sleeping half-upright. She’d blinked, bleary-eyed, then smiled as if the memories of last night were coming back to her. The gentle desire in her emerald gaze, insistent but patient, was enough to reawaken his dozing member and it throbbed inside of her.

She’d ridden him once again to ease him into the day’s activities. Just like before, he’d splattered her cunt with a groan and a sigh, his sensitive cock adoring the attention while she cooed and embraced him, wordlessly urging him to keep going and to keep cumming.

Now he was sitting on one of the stones in their little hollow, burying his hands in her mousy brown hair while she sucked his balls. Celessa approached it like she approached everything else: patiently, delicately, and gently. Link’s nuts appreciated the care she lavished on them, with little kisses followed by taking his balls between her lips one at a time, suckling them before releasing them with a popping sound. She caressed his orbs between her fingers, cupping them in her palm and easing up whenever he patted her on the head.

When Celessa felt brave enough, she leaned forward and took his entire ballsack in her mouth, both of his nuts cradled between her lips while she sucked, slurped, and swallowed them to her heart’s content. The pressure and warmth and heat on his nuts was delightful, and having cum so recently made them extra sensitive to stimulation. The vacuum suction and pressing of her tongue on his orbs was that much more present and all-encompassing, forcing his attention on the wonders being worked on his nuts. 

Celessa let out a deep, satisfied sigh, tilting her head down to nuzzle her nose into what little of his scrotum wasn’t between her pillowy lips. She breathed in, long and slow, and opened her eyes to look up at him. He knew _exactly_ what she was doing: she wasn’t content with revering the taste and texture of his balls on her tongue and against her cheeks. No, she also had to take in every bit of his scent, the natural musk and salt of his hefty balls. And she wanted him to know just how much she loved it. His cock was draped across her face, the head of his length nestled in her hair, and she couldn’t have possibly looked happier, smiling around the nuts in her mouth once she was sure he was watching.

His nuts pulsed and throbbed and twitched in her mouth, the first spurt shooting out into her hair to tangle in her locks. She let his balls loose with a _pop_ , sliding her head up so that his cockhead rested between her eyes for his second spurt. It fired off onto her forehead and brow, and she moved once again so that her open mouth and extended tongue were a hair’s breadth away from the tip of his shaft when pulse number three came upon him, cum jetting off onto the muscle and her lips. When, after a few more less forceful spurts onto her chin and neck and tits, he finally stopped cumming, Link couldn’t help but admire his handiwork, courtesy of Celessa’s impeccable ball and cock worship.

Her hair glistened with spunk, with more white fluid scattered across her forehead and dripping down from her eyes to her cheeks, pooling on her chin before falling onto her perky, naked tits, which had been coated with plenty of spunk already, both from when he’d released directly onto them and from the load he’d sprayed onto her neck. Even more cum was strewn into and on her mouth, thick strands connecting her top and bottom lip and painting her tongue white.

Celessa was utterly _plastered_ with Link’s load, massive even so soon after his last eruption. There wasn’t a single spot on her face or upper torso that wasn’t awash with cum, thick and white and warm and gooey. And she couldn’t have possibly looked happier, smiling widely as she swallowed the seed that had entered her mouth, joy flashing in her eyes. 

Link rubbed her cheek, ignoring the stickiness while she leaned into the touch. He had a kingdom to save...but it was worth forgetting about it for a little while if it meant being able to do this with Celessa again and again.

* * *

Once they’d finally gotten up and moving—after she’d sucked his cock, of course, while still painted with his spunk until he’d dumped another load down her throat as she hummed softly around his length—they made good time. Link had caught sight of what he assumed was Hateno Village in the distance by the time they made camp again.

When they were settled in, he finally got the chance to return the favor from the morning, spreading her legs and burying his face between her thighs, licking her just as gently and steadily as she’d worked his cock. She leaned her head back against the grass, tilting her chin up while Link lapped at her slit, pressing the top of his tongue against her clit as he withdrew the muscle. Celessa clenched her fists and tensed her neck, but she didn’t seem strained or distressed or even undone—rather, she was riding with the pleasure of his lips suckling on the hood of her cunt as he probed her deeper with his tongue, trying to reach as deeply as his cock had penetrated earlier today. He could still taste the faint remnants of his orgasm, but most of it had sunk deeper inside her than Link’s tongue could reach. He supposed he should be happy: that meant that it was that much more likely that his seed would take.

Celessa relaxed, trying to let the tension coursing through her ease off as Link dutifully kept slurping up her arousal, humming onto her clit as he swirled his tongue in large, lazy circles inside her. Like everything else they’d done, this demanded a gentleness and sensitivity that he was happy to keep up with. There were times when it was appropriate to voraciously eat a woman out, and this wasn’t one of them, judging by how Celessa seemed to be enjoying his ministrations with soft, delicate little coos and sighs.

She reached a hand down to brush his hair, ruffling it beneath her fingers as the warmth between her legs began to grow, blossoming into something she didn’t have any interest in controlling. His tongue work was so delicate, so wholesomely attentive that Celessa didn’t have any choice but to let go. So she did, exhaling along with her release and giving up a bounty of feminine cum for him to lap up with a smile. This wasn’t a crashing, limb-wearing orgasm that left her rubbing her thighs together on either side of her head while she frantically pawed at her breasts, but it was utterly euphoric all the same. Especially since when she regained the focus to look down, propping herself up on her elbows, she was greeted by the sight of Link licking at her dripping cunt. When he noticed her gaze, he flashed a smile up at her and went back at it with gusto until he was absolutely certain that not a trace.

As he raised his head up and reached for his cock, one thing was certain: as long as they had the will, they’d fuck until sleep claimed them. 

* * *

Given what had happened last night, Link and Celessa woke up on their final morning together feeling surprisingly well-rested. 

Before they’d fallen asleep, he’d crawled atop her and gently made love to her on the grass, her legs kicked up in the air behind him while they giggled and crooned, only stopping to kiss. His pace had been just as measured as before, the slow speed no obstacle to Celessa’s ability to enjoy squirming little climaxes around his thick dick as it laid into her. He had pumped her full of his seed while tickling her neck with his lips and rolling her tits beneath his hands...and then he’d kept laying into her, flooding her once more before finally falling asleep, cradling her next to him, with his dick still buried in her folds. 

Before breakfast the next morning, he’d fucked her again, lifting her left leg up to his shoulder as he laid into her from the side, his balls rubbing against her inner thigh as he went. The angle had given him the room he needed to plunge his cock even deeper into her nethers, pushing and rubbing and gliding against every sensitive little spot that he could find, not stopping his steady, gentle fucking until she was well and truly creampied. He hadn’t let cumming stop him: instead, he went ahead and went right back to grinding against her, pulling his length partway out and then sliding it back in to Celessa’s delight. He’d reveled in how the load he’d just hosed her down with squelched against his intruding cock until it was joined by one more flood of cum, giving her another thick, sticky filling that’d keep her warm on the walk...and would ensure that he’d breed her, if his many cumshots hadn’t impregnated her already. It was wonderful, but he couldn’t deny the bittersweet undercurrent to the whole affair. 

Afterwards, they’d made steady progress towards Hateno in relative quiet, content to enjoy the sounds of wind and water and wild creatures all around them, even taking the time to pick a few truffles that they'd found along the way. The lack of conversation didn’t feel awkward, especially to someone predisposed towards silence as Link, but it did remind them that they’d have to part.

She was lovely, and he’d had a marvelous time with her. But their paths were taking them in different directions: Link to the Sheikah scientist in Hateno and eventually to the Divine Beasts, Celessa to her personal pilgrimage...and, eventually, her pregnancy. Hateno would be a good place for her to settle down, when the time came, and it’d be easier to visit her there. 

“I suppose this is goodbye.” She said as crossed the two flags that marked the entrance to Hateno, past the brusque young man acting as village sentry. His arm was around her shoulder, and she seemed reluctant to separate.

“I…Thank you, Link.” She sighed in contentment, trying to draw out the touch. “Wherever your journey takes you, may you be safe and blessed. I’ll see you again. I promise.”

He kissed her on the forehead, his smile an answer in itself. When she pulled away and walked up the path, he couldn’t help but wonder how things might have turned out if he’d been given a different destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one...won't be for a while. 
> 
> I'm also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Lewdsmoke) if you wanna see me meme.


	4. Nat and Meghyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link’s finally arrived at Hateno Village, and not a moment too soon! Two sisters are being attacked by Bokoblins, and he’s the only one around who can help them. Afterwards, when it turns out that he’s also got what one of them's wanted for so long, he’s going to find himself in a familiar spot: giving a really grateful girl exactly what she needs. Of course, her sister might have something to say about that…
> 
>  
> 
> (Nat/Link/Meghyn, threesome, impregnation. Not really incest, but close enough that if you REALLY don't want even a hint of it then you should skip this one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone else who's also unfortunate enough to be in the United States enjoyed their Thanksgiving! Be sure to let any Native Americans know that you appreciate them, given what this holiday can mean for them...
> 
> I, for one, am certainly thankful for all the support this series has gotten. I love writing it, and I love know how much people enjoy it. Many thanks again to a certain someone for enabling this!
> 
> If you enjoy this, consider checking out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Lewdsmoke) and [ Hentai Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lewdsmokesoldier/profile)!

“Oh, thank you, Sir Link!”

Link sighed in relief as the darker-haired girl stood up on wobbling legs while he rose up with her, steadying her shoulders when she tilted to the side. She was a little woozy and winded, but otherwise unharmed, and the other woman she was traveling with offered her companion her shoulder to lean on while she kept talking. He’d only gotten the chance to tell them his name, and then the one that hadn’t been knocked to the ground had gone off and still hadn’t stopped blabbering.

“I don’t know what me and my sister would have done if you weren’t here! I’m Nat, and this Meghyn, my sister! Normally, we would have kept well clear of those Bokoblins, but…”

“Nat.” Her sister finally got a word in edgewise, refusing her sibling’s offer for assistance and stepping away from Link, breathing heavily but no worse for her tumble. “The only reason we got jumped is because you were so focused on what you were _sure_ was the smell of what you’ve been looking for.”

“What _we’ve_ been looking for, Meghyn!” Nat was definitely the more exuberant of the two, and it showed. Her face had a brightness to it that suggested frequent smiling and laughing, and the pink bandanna beneath her chin gave her an air of roguishness. “And don’t be so ungrateful to Link for his assistance!”

“Right, right.” Meghyn turned to look back at Link. If Nat was the cheerier sibling, than Megyhn definitely possessed a dour countenance. Her brow seemed fixed at an upward-facing angle that made her seem like she was always on the verge of rolling her eyes, and the hair covering her forehead was short and straight, nothing like the free, waving locks of her sibling. “Sorry. Thank you, Link. Really. You saved us. But if it wasn’t for _Nat_ here getting tunnel vision for one _stupid_ mushroom…”

“It’s a _phenomenal_ mushroom, Nat, and even a single one will fetch us a pretty purse of Rupees! It’ll all be worth it, I promise!”

“Meghyn, you’ve never eaten any that you haven’t bought. You haven’t found a single one in all our days of foraging.”

“Well...it’s a passion of mine, and a dream, to finally get the chance to find, cook, and sell one! You wouldn’t begrudge your sister the chance to accomplish her goals, would you? 

Meghyn groaned and shook her head, shooting Link a glance as if to say ‘Siblings, right?’ He got the distinct sense that the two women had this conversation a lot. Siblings argued all the time, but how many of them dragged their debates across what sounded like the entirety of Hyrule? 

As much as it pained him, it was lucky for these two that he’d separated from Celessa when he did: if he’d gone up into the village with her, he wouldn’t have lingered by the entrance long enough to find these two ladies with Bokoblins on their tails. He’d killed one monster quickly enough with a tossed and detonated cubical bomb conjured by his Sheikah Slate, but the other had shoved Meghyn to the ground before he’d gotten the opportunity to deal with it with an axe blade through its nose. 

“It’s one thing being a supportive sister, but this is getting ridiculous. Nat, when are you going to—”

“ _Quiet!”_ The wilder sister’s eyes went wide, nose twitching furiously as she stood stock-straight. “I…I smell…”

Understanding dawned on Link a split-second before Nat dashed to him, shrieking “ _TRUFFLES!”_

He was only able to avoid being bowled over by Meghyn, who placed a hand on her sister’s shoulder to hold her back, but it wasn’t enough: Nat pushed past her without a second thought, but by then she’d slowed down enough that he stood his ground. How could have forgotten? He’d picked up some Hearty Truffles just before arriving in Hateno, and clearly, Nat had a better nose for them than Meghyn gave her credit for.

“ _YOU HAVE THEM! WHERE ARE THEY?”_ Nat’s voice rose, nearly as loud as the shriek she’d let out when she’d been under attack. 

Meghyn reached a hand out, genuine concern stamped on her features. “Nat, I don’t think…oh.” She trailed off when Link held a hand out, opening his fingers to reveal that, yes, he had a Hearty Truffle. Several, in fact. They were gray, the fruiting bodies dotted with lighter spots and stripes, the flesh squishy to the touch. Nat gritted her teeth, so close yet so far, but the delay appeared to have restored her to some of her senses: at least she wasn’t gnashing and pawing for the mushrooms like Link was so sure she’d been about to do.

“Can I...can I have them? Please, Sir Link?”

“Nat, they’re _his_. You can’t just…”

“I’ll fuck you for them.”

“ _Nat!”_

Link held up his free hand placatingly while Meghyn sputtered and blinked, trying to keep her composure at her sister’s absence of a filter while Nat looked at him expectantly, pulling off the bandana beneath her chin in her fidgeting. No doubt the fact that it revealed the hollow of where her neck dipped down to her covered breasts was an unintentional side effect.

He wasn’t going to turn sex into a transaction, even if a side goal of his was sowing the seeds for the future, in a manner of speaking. Just because Link intended to get as many women pregnant as possible didn’t mean that he’d start paying for it...especially for someone clearly as desperate as Nat was for what he had to offer. And for once, he wasn’t talking about his dick.

So instead of holding onto something that was so important to her, and in the place of bargaining, Link reached farther out towards Nat, mushrooms in hand, shaking his head and waggling the index finger on his free hand. His meaning was rather clear.

 _Take the mushrooms. No need to pay._  

Nat glanced back between him and the mushrooms, trying to judge his authenticity. When he didn’t try to pull them away, she reached forward almost reverently to take the fruiting bodies in her hand, cradling them like precious gemstones.

“I haven’t felt them in my hands in _so_ long...oh, it’s wonderful, Meghyn!” Nat beamed. “Thank you, Link, I’ll never forget what you’ve done for me, for both of us!”

Behind her, Meghyn couldn’t help but smile and share a grateful look with Link. In spite of her exasperation with her sister, seeing her feel accomplished after so much journeying must have been gratifying. For the briefest moment, all seemed well in their world: her sister was happy, she was safe, and maybe, just maybe, they could go back home and forget about foraging for a while.

And then Nat spoke again.

“I still wanna fuck you, though.”

“ _Naaaaaaat!_ ” Meghyn half-whined, half-sighed. “What’s gotten into you?” 

“Got my truffles. Want something else now, and I’m riled up enough to go for the first piece of it that I can find. You in?” Nat shoved her newly-acquired fungi into her backpack, grinning wolfishly at Link. His expression must have shown something between exasperation and wounded pride. “Aw, don’t be like that, Link. You’re the strongest, handsomest man I’ve ever seen: I didn’t mean it that way.”

“You’re not...you’re not actually _serious_ about this, are you, Nat?”

“Of course I’m serious, sis.”

“And...Link, are you…?”

His little chuckle and the way he rubbed the back of his neck, cheeks growing red, told Meghyn everything she needed to know. Sure, Nat was probably still riding the wave of euphoria from getting her truffles, but it was evident that Nat’s desire to have sex with him was separate from her hunger and greed for mushrooms and the money they could bring. After pursuing something else so long, so single-mindedly, she was obviously seeking after something that could be more immediately satisfied. He was happy to provide, as the only one present who wasn't related to her. 

It helped that Nat was darn adorable too, with dainty hips, big brown eyes, and an easy smile. He nodded, and Nat clasped her hands together happily while Meghyn buried her head in her palms. 

“I can’t believe this. I’ll...I’ll just...take your backpack and go behind the trees, then, Nat. And pretend that none of this is happening.” Meghyn took Nat’s pack and stormed off in the direction she’d specified, muttering under her breath loud enough for the other two to hear. “Should’ve _never_ agreed to leave home...” 

Which left Link and Nat alone in the copse. Now that Meghyn wasn’t immediately present to bounce their energy off of, an awkward settled over them. It was all fine and good to joke and jape about fucking away her celebratory energy, and the thrill he’d got from his brief battle, but actually settling down to _do_ it was something else. 

“All right, well, now that we’re actually _here,_ I'm not sure how you wanna—” Link cut her off by leaning forward, tilting her chin up with his fingers, and planting a kiss right on Nat’s lips. Her words melted in her mouth and she hummed contently against him, letting him stroke her hair with his free hand. She squirmed and shuddered, but didn’t try to slip away, instead taking the hand he was using to hold her chin and guiding it towards her waist, giving him leave to rub the curve of her hip and get a handful of her covered rear, feeling the tight, firm skin beneath her leggings. Her own hands traveled over his Sheikah suit, feeling the outlines of his muscles, the power in his limbs, and finally traveling even lower to brush his covered crotch. Nat couldn’t stop herself from smiling against his lips, and Link allowed pride to swell in his heart. Clearly, she was impressed with what she felt.

“Any day now! I don’t want to wait here forever, you know!” Meghyn called out from behind the tree, shattering their reverie. Nat separated from Link and started to turn, no doubt to yell in annoyance, but Link kept calm and forestalled her, taking the chance to pull down on Nat’s pants...and bring her rear into view. The exposure distracted Nat long enough for Link to start to drag her top up, allowing her to stretch her arms upwards and shimmy to try and get her pants down while he disrobed her from the middle towards her head. It was slow going, but he didn’t see any need to rush: the pace let him take in each bit of revealed skin on its own, allowing him to appropriate the proper attention to the sight of her smooth little belly, the undersides of her breasts, and the little tuft of hair between her thighs. By the time Nat was naked, Link had had the chance to fully appreciate every part of her in turn, and his leggings were straining to contain the evidence of his enjoyable examination.

It was all the invitation that Nat needed to start stripping him down for herself. She didn’t take it as slowly as he had, instead choosing to approach it with the same enthusiasm and gusto that she seemed to take to everything in her life. It didn’t take much for Link to find himself peeled out of his suit, the wind ruffling his hair, gliding along his chest, and whistling against his proudly jutting cock. 

“Wow…” Nat blinked, a hand reaching down to allow her fingers to brush the underside, watching how his dick trembled and throbbed at the contact. “I’ve...that’s _incredible_ , Link. _Magnificent._ ” 

Link smiled, indulging himself in a bit of smugness. It never hurt to know that he could render his partners stupefied at the sight of what he was hiding beneath his clothes, their words failing to properly convey the feel of his vigorous, eager shaft and heavy balls as they leapt at their touch and yearned to be pleasured by them, Nat seemed to have done this before and knew what she wanted, but the dumb awe in her face made it quite clear that she’d never been as impressed as she was right now, staring at his cock. 

He put a gentle hand on her shoulder, pushing down to guide her to her knees. The grass rustled and scraped against the joints as she complied, her chin by his bellybutton while her fingers danced across his stomach and thighs before venturing back to the member that commanded her attention. Nat’s bright, beaming face was now turned to concentrate on something _other_ than mushrooms, though her mind’s new focus was looking like it would be just as hypnotizing as the fungal fugue that had consumed her for so long.

“Mmmm.” She murmured, leaning down and taking the head of his dick between her lips, licking and kissing the tip while one of her hands rested on his thigh, the other wrapping around the base of his cock to squeeze and stroke what wasn’t in her mouth. Link kept his fingers on her shoulder, biting his lip to try and distract himself from the warmth and wetness of her tongue and mouth on his member. Nat was a bit...erratic, to say the least, but she knew what she was doing when it came to sucking dick. She wasn’t taking him very deep—at least not right off the bat—but she hummed and slurped and slobbered on his shaft with a dexterity that attested to her enthusiasm and experience, and it was nothing if not enjoyable to feel her work him. As Nat started to swallow him deeper down, she managed to look up at him and wink, lips curling into a devilish little smile around the fat dick in her mouth.

Link hissed, trying not to react too strongly as she moved one of her hands from the base of his dick to cup his balls, the tip of her nose poking his pubic hair as she gulped him down to the base, leaving the head of his dick to prod the back of her throat, the rest of his length pillowed by her tongue and enjoying the dripping, drooling wetness of her mouth washing over its twitching stiffness. He wasn’t going to last long, and he was almost tempted to just let go and release right then and there: he knew he had the stamina for another round or six, so there wouldn’t be much harm in rewarding her for her efforts with a piping hot load of cream…

“Hurry it up, will you?!”

Meghyn’s voice cut through the flow of the moment, bringing Link back to the reality of what was happening, separating him from the joy of Nat so lovingly working his dick. The wind brushing against his naked skin, the tickling of grass beneath his bare feet...it all came rushing back to him, more noise, more stimuli that could distract from the peak he was building to. A flash of irritation coursed through him, and Nat withdrew her mouth off of his cock with a _pop,_  frowning and looking behind her to where Meghyn’s voice was coming from.

“Meghyn, will you shut up? You’re not— _mff!”_ Nat’s words were cut off as Link grabbed her hair, the hand on her shoulder darting up to grab her chin as he turned her back to face him and shoved her back onto his dick. Her mouth and throat were plugged right back up with the cock she’d be so carefully sucking, the whole thing burying itself into the hole it had so tenderly been worked with before as he went ahead and started fucking her face. Link clenched his jaw and kept her face pressed deep on his dick, his balls slapping her chin as he rolled his hips and jutted his pelvis back and forth to work himself to completion. He wanted Nat to have a good time...but he also didn’t want his orgasm ruined, especially thanks to Meghyn’s interference, and so he pounded Nat's throat with all the considerable energy he could muster. She gagged, sputtered, _glrked_ and drooled, but Link didn't give her a moment's respite as his cock rammed between her lips, into her mouth, and at the top of her throat, so eager was he to cum. He was so close, he just needed a little bit more, and…

Link slammed forward one final time, holding Nat’s nose flush against the skin below his bellybutton, and came, spraying his seed right down into her stomach, gooey cum coating her throat and warming her mouth with the hot, sticky fluid of his eruption. Her cheeks swelled up from the size of his load as it washed her tongue and teeth, but he didn’t pull his cock out until he saw her eyelids flutter and felt her lips tremble for want of air. Only then did Link let his dick slip out of her mouth to keep spewing onto her cheeks, mouth, and nose. When he finally couldn’t let loose anything more, Link released his grip on her hair and face, letting her come off with a yelp. Nat gasped and groaned, gulping and swallowing the cum he’d hosed down the inside of her mouth with while white cream bubbled up from her nostrils as her eyes watered and drool trickled down her chin. Even more cum was plastered across her cheeks and dripping down her chin, and she looked every bit the painted, gooey mess that he’d been looking forward to making her.

“ _Hrk..._ hey, warn... _hack!..._ Warn me next time, will you?” Nat wiped her face and pouted, and Link had half a mind to apologize until she stood up and wagged her finger in the direction that Meghyn had yelled from. “If you’re going to interrupt me when I’m having a good time, try and let me know so that I can be ready to have the moment ruined!”

“That doesn’t make any sense!” Meghyn called out, her words resonating from behind one of the trees she’d ducked around. “How am I supposed to _warn_ you that I’m going to interrupt you? One of them sort of makes the other impossible!”

“Figure it out on your own.” Nat turned back to Link, licking the cum and spit off her lips from when he’d so suddenly decided to blow his load down her throat. “I’m gonna have some fun with our handsome hero, and you’re not going to stop me”

Nat fell on him, kissing him sloppily, the taste of his own cum on her mouth as he was pushed flat against the ground. The grass softened his descent, but Link was still left to marvel at Nat’s rebounding energy as she trailed her hands down from between the muscles of his chest, along the lines of his stomach, and finally coming to rest on the tip of his cock. Nat was lankier than Celessa had been, with a sharper angle to her hips and shoulders, but her thighs were strong, her ass firm, and her tits perky, and she giggled as she clambered atop Link and positioned the head of his dick between her legs, aiming for the slit that already shimmered with the evidence of her excitement. Without much in the way of warning or ceremony, Nat moved until she was squatting above his lap to lower herself onto Link’s dick, biting her teeth and quivering as she struggled to take it all.

“Ahhhhhhh…” She hissed, legs wobbling when she finally bottomed out, stretched tight across Link’s considerable cock. In spite of her apparent experience, she'd clearly never taken a dick quite like his before. She moved her fingers to rest on his stomach and abdomen, nails trembling with her struggle to hold him within her. “T...that’s better. Oooooh, yes…”

Nat began lifting herself on and off of his length, holding herself at the top with just the tip of his shaft in before plunging back down. Her pert breasts shuddered and jumped when she came down, and when she sped up, milking his dick with the taut, wet grip of her cunt, her tits began bouncing accordingly. She was drooling onto his chest, leaning forward atop him to move faster, delighting in how he scratched and prodded deep within her, rubbing spots she’d never been able to reach with her fingers. 

Link, for his part, was quite happy to lie back and allow Nat to have her fun atop him, even as he grabbed at the grass and tensed his thighs while she slammed herself atop him, the meeting of her ass and his thighs letting out lewd slapping sounds from the sweat of their bodies slamming together. If he’d been able to see the other side of her, Link had little doubt that he’d bear witness to her wonderfully jiggling rear, but he was having enough difficulty trying to restrain his urge to cum from the sight of Nat’s bouncing tits, her flushed cheeks, and her pussy gripping his length as it disappeared into her and came back into view coated with her arousal. 

He’d been frustrated when Meghyn’s interruption had nearly brought him from the brink when he had been so close to cumming: now he was desperately hoping that Nat’s sister would intervene to distract him from the wondrously slick heat and pressure being worked on his cock and help him hold out longer. Nat’s open mouth and lolling tongue weren’t helping, nor were her constant demands and encouragements.

“Ohh, _that’s_ it, Link, _please_ , don’t stop...oh my, I...Ah!” Notwithstanding that _she_ was guiding their pace, not him, Link was fast losing his ability to continue. He liked to believe that he had impressive stamina—and the fact that his dick hadn’t even gone down after blowing his load down Nat’s throat seemed to support his assertion—but there was something about Nat that was making him lose control. Maybe it was how she could wildly go from being casually facefucked to riding him into the ground, or maybe it was something about how fixated she got on whatever she wished, whether it was truffles or his dick. But he didn’t have any cause to complain: Nat was cute and wanted to have sex with him, and he was more than happy for her to lead the way.

Especially if the end was going to be what he thought it was. He felt the tensing in his balls a split-second before Nat came down on him with a crash and a keening wail, throwing her head back, tits shaking and swaying with the vibrations rolling up her body as she undulated atop and around his dick, the heat deepening as she released. Meghyn could’ve been howling at them for all he cared: he wouldn’t have heard, with his world shrinking down to nothing more than the sensation of cumming right up into Nat’s womb, hosing her cunt with all the rich, potent spunk she could have ever wanted. He jerked his hips upward, groaning and panting while Nat’s limbs and pussy both quivered and spasmed, one atop his lap and the other encompassing his shaft, sucking more cream out from his balls to coat her insides.

Nat wheezed and sighed and slipped off his dick when the rush whooshed out of her, falling to the side and giggling helplessly in postorgasmic numbness. Link’s prodigious load oozed out from between her legs, coloring the grass below her with a sheen of his ejaculate while he struggled to stand on aching legs. 

“That...oh, Link, I...mmm…” Nat trailed off, humming and sighing. He was about to reach over to her to check if she’d be ready for another round when he heard a rustle, and then a gasp.

He bolted upright, trying to ignore the protests of his feet, eyes scanning for a stalking Lizalfos or another sort of threat. Was Meghyn at risk? He should find her, keep her in view, all the better to protect her, but she might not find it comforting to be accompanied by a naked man. Even one as dashingly heroic and handsome as Link liked to style himself during his prouder moments.

He weighed his options, and erred on the side of caution. Better to put Meghyn off with a sight she’d rather not see than risk her being attacked again. Maybe another Bokoblin had been in the band that assailed her and her sister, had stolen away when he’d killed its companions, and was on its way to take revenge. Or maybe a Lizalfos lurked in the grass, waiting to strike. He stepped next the tree that he’d seen Meghyn hide behind, body shimmering with sweat and cock still hard and swaying, and turned to look where she might have been hiding. 

Meghyn had her eyes closed and hadn’t heard him approach, but that wasn’t the surprising part. Rather, it was that she’d divested herself of her own clothing and was leaning her shoulder against the tree, her head tilting out from the side and facing the spot where Nat now lay on her back recovering from her ride on Link’s dick. One of her hands was between her legs, the index and middle finger glistening with familiar fluid, and the other hand was grazing one of her nipples, teeth marks on the finger indicating that she’d bitten down rather hard during a moment of frenzied, hushed excitement. 

Evidently Meghyn had been more interested in her sister’s activities than she’d let on. Perhaps that was why she’d been so quiet for the latter part of it. Link would have been content to sneak away, to allow her her private, shameful little indulgence in the sight of her sister getting fucked, but a little gasp spilled forth from Meghyn’s lips.

“Oh, Link…” Her eyes were still shut tight, and her fingers were back between her legs, stroking at the slit beneath her black bush. Clearly, she didn’t know the object of her arousal was right in front of her, and he couldn’t help but chuckle at the silliness of it all.

Unfortunately, that gave him away. Meghyn’s eyes widened, she saw him right next to her, and she immediately pulled her hands away from her crotch and tit to cover her face before realizing that no, that only exposed her more, and she was struggling to find out how to balance her desire to hide her frantic blush from him with the fact that, well, putting a hand there meant that either her wide nipples or the shimmering between her thighs would be left for him to look upon.

“Link I’m so...I didn’t...oh, I don’t...please, I didn’t mean to be intrusive! I just saw you with Nat, and I wanted you too, I…” Meghyn trailed off once it became apparent that her words were digging her hole deeper, rather than salvaging the situation. But Link had heard all that he needed to, and so he allowed his chuckle to turn into a smile, raising a hand towards the wrist that she was using to block her face. His eyebrows quirked and his head tilted to the side. The question he carried in his mind couldn’t have been more obvious.

Meghyn whimpered and nodded. “ _P_ _lease._ ”

He leaned forward to kiss her trembling forehead, hands roaming over her body, trying to feel how different she was from her sibling. She was smoother than Nat, and he touched her however he could, feeling the wider spread to her hips, brushing her softer thighs, sinking his fingers into her more grabbable ass, and groping her larger, weightier breasts. It all seemed to lend her body a rounder silhouette, accentuated by her circular hair. Meghyn had her sister’s slim body type, but where Nat’s body reflected her sharp focus and unwavering conviction, Meghyn’s curves spoke to her more tepid approach and her uncertainty with her sister’s adventures. 

He moved his lips lower to kiss her on her own, humming reassuringly into her mouth while she sighed and accepted the contact. Beneath his hands, Meghyn sighed and shook, allowing Link to fondle her as he desired, squealing when he gave her a little slap on her ass, feeling it wobble beneath his fingers, and squeaking when he dug his fingers into her boobs. He could’ve quite easily pushed her to her knees and let her try her turn at sucking his cock—even if she wasn’t as energetic or experienced as Nat, seeing Meghyn fumble while she daintily licked and kissed his length would have been more than fulfilling—but while he had the chance, he figured it’d be better to go for the true target now rather than later. And Meghyn deserved a gentler touch.

Link maneuvered himself so he was behind Meghyn, separating from his kiss to trail his lips along her cheek and behind her ear, nibbling at her elongated lobe, his hands reluctantly separating from her tits and ass to begin to gently take the both of them to the ground with him on top. His dick slid between Megyhn’s round asscheeks, pillowed by her soft rear and helping to push her down, until he was splayed atop her body with her prone beneath him, their hands atop each other in the grass while he nuzzled into her nair. His cock, still slick from fucking Nat, slipped downwards from its position between her buttocks, brushing against the tight little hole of her anus on the way to its true target: Meghyn’s folds. He teased the slit with the crowned head of his shaft, his fingers interlocked with hers as he pressed her prone beneath him.

She sighed and crooned as he pushed the head of his dick past the welcoming lips of her cunt, once again finding himself surrounded on all sides by plush softness. The comforting velvet grip of her inner walls on his shaft was there, yes, but her cushiony rear was pressed against him too, squishing up against his pelvis and lower stomach. Flush against her back, Link could enjoy all of her demure, pillowy softness against his form, covering and controlling her body gently while she was pinned beneath him.

He moved forward steadily, dick sliding deeper into her while she mewled underneath him, helpless to resist him even if she'd wanted to. But she had no desire to push him off, instead sliding her hips backward to try to help him penetrate her faster, gasping when he finally bottomed out. 

“Link... _ah!”_ She moaned, keeping his fingers between hers. “It’s... _oh!_ ”

Link chuckled into her hair, withdrawing his cock partway out and sliding back forward, her nethers squelching with the motion of his cum-slick dick rubbing against her. Meghyn whined, wind whistling from her nostrils as Link began to lay into her from his prone position, mounting her and giving her nowhere to go and nothing to do but continue to take what he had to give. She squeaked and pouted accordingly, never struggling, never protesting his weight atop her and instead pushing back by bending her knees to allow her soft butt to cushion his pelvis as he pounded her.

His thrusts were deep and strong but not fast: the full power of his hips and thighs went into each motion of sawing his dick in and out of Meghyn’s pussy, striking her doughy rear hard enough for it to wobble and shake but never so rapid as to prompt loud, lewd slapping sounds from the sliding of their two bodies together. Meghyn clearly wasn’t used to this kind of attention, but as she let out a rattling moan when he buried his face between her neck and shoulder, Link was confident that she was having the time of her life right now, pinned beneath his body and wrapped around his dick. Their position meant that his balls pressed against her thighs and his own whenever he was fully buried in her, a telling reminder of just what this whole exchange was building up to.

Link nipped at the skin on her neck, lifting his head to drag his teeth along her lobe, and squeezed her hand while plunging forward with a particularly powerful, slow-dragging thrust. His cock slid against taut softness of her inner walls and her moans rose in pitch, and he couldn’t help but growl into her ear when he felt the stirrings of his climax building within him, evident in the growing pressure he could feel within his nuts and the heat stoking his core. 

He angled his hips back to withdraw, then heaved forward, pounding her hard enough for an audible _slap_ to ring out from between them. The movement forced Meghyn’s body to get dragged along the grass with him, and something in that sudden swiftness pushed her over the edge. Meghyn squirmed and writhed, restrained by his body, legs kicking and shoulders trembling while she enjoyed her rolling little orgasm. Her cunt wasn’t gripping or clenching on him with ferocity, but the spike of tension in her nethers was enough to bring Link to his own peak, leaving him to bury his full length inside of her, hold her down with his chest flush against her back, and cum. He flooded her with his load, the same sort of cream that he’d so recently spewed into her sister, and now passed on to Meghyn as well. It filled her up with sticky, virile warmth that seemed to spread forth to her whole body, setting her afire with a new heat carried by the flood Link had painted her nethers with, and she croaked in a staccato rhythm as its full impact became apparent with further spurts of his seed into her slit. He kept his length still, stuffed as deep into Meghyn as he could, but kept cumming, more luscious cream painting her cunt white and shooting off straight to her womb, ensuring that she’d be given more than enough of his load to keep warm. When she stopped whimpering and moaning, he finally stopped letting loose, and the relief that washed over him felt nearly as good as sensation of Meghyn’s tight, cream-filled pussy all around his dick.

Link let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, stroking Meghyn’s arm and humming reassuringly into her ear as he kissed the line of her jaw, feeling her lean back to rub the back of her head against his cheek. She didn’t speak, but the stammering quake reverberating through her body told him that she was still enjoying the aftereffects of being so deeply, intimately fucked. He was inclined to step back, let her recover, and see if Nat was ready to go again...but when he withdrew his dick, Meghyn turned over and reached out to him, smiling, grass stains streaking her tits and thighs. He didn’t think that he’d pounded her hard enough to leave that kind of mark, but evidently even his slower pace left enough of an impression for her body to drag along the ground.

She spread her legs, his cum planted so deeply within her that not one drop of precious seed oozed out, and whimpered once more, pouting, her plump lips curled in a frown, eyes pleading. “Link, that was...oh, please, give me more!" She fluttered her eyelashes, her tone begging and submissive. 

Well, if she wanted it like _that_ , who was he to say no? Chuckling, Link nodded, pushing her legs up until her feet rested by her ears, positioning the head of his still-hard cock at her slit. He’d given her quite a lot of cum, but what was the harm in a little more?

He was ready for the weight of her velvety cunt bearing down on him when he sank into her, Meghyn whining and holding her legs out of his way as he plugged her right back up with his cock, the load he’d filled her with squelching and displacing with his motion. What he _wasn’t_ ready for was for someone to put their hands on the back of his hips and push, forcing him to shove into Meghyn all in one go with a sudden _shlick,_ his balls slapping against her tight asshole hard enough to leave her buttcheeks wobbling from the blow.

“Didn’t forget about me, did you?” Nat whispered in Link’s ear, giggling fiendishly and pulling back on his waist to help him withdraw. “Don’t worry, I don’t have a problem with you fucking my sister. Maybe it’ll get her to cut loose a little bit!”

She pushed him again, and Link shot a glance down at Meghyn. She gaped, lips quivering, and he was about to pull himself free, thinking the situation had gone from fun to uncomfortable for the more reserved sister. Then, Meghyn let out a long, low moan, shuddering and tightening around his shaft, and he knew that she wasn’t looking to get out of this anytime soon.

“Mmmm.” Nat hummed, kissing the back of Link’s neck as he pressed Meghyn to the ground, fucking her hard enough for her tits to shake, aided by Nat’s hands on his lower back. “You know, Link, it’s a lot more fun than I would have thought to help you fuck Meghyn...maybe you’ll let her help you out while you fuck me once you're done with her. That sounds like a good time, doesn’t it?”

As Link pounded Meghyn with ever-increasing force aided by her sister, leaving the softer, more careful sibling to moan and whimper at the power of his fucking with a dull _thud_ sounding out each time his balls slapped her taint in reminder of the load he intended to splatter her cunt with, Link thought that, yes, that sounded like a good time indeed.

* * *

Link and the sisters fucked the entire day away, and all that night and the following morning, too. He’d end up arriving at Hateno’s outskirts with Celessa at midmorning, and wouldn’t walk past the flag that served as its gate until noon the next day. 

He was always gentler with Meghyn, and rougher with Nat, but both got their fair share of aggression and tenderness. After being guided by Nat into fucking Meghyn into a blubbering mess with her toes digging into the grass by her raven hair, he promptly dumped his load into the thoroughly railed woman, giving her the second dose of cream that she’d so dearly desired. When Meghyn crawled upright, exhausted and mind swimming, Link bent Nat onto her hands and knees and had Meghyn push his shoulders to help him fuck her, the more exuberant sibling smashing her ass back against him as strongly as he laid into her. Meghyn followed his lead, fingers trembling as she tried to balance her focus on shoving his back with her desire to watch his dick plunge in and out of her own sister's soaked, tight cunt, squirming in anticipation. Nat only stopped giggling and groaning when Link pulled on her hair hard enough for her head to snap back, her fingers digging chunks out of the dirt while he flooded her with her third helping of cum...and the second that she’d gotten in that most important of her holes.

The rest of that first afternoon passed by in a blur. Link slid his dick into Meghyn’s snatch while fingering Nat’s pussy with his index and her ass with his thumb, both girls bent forward in front of him with their asses pressed together, Meghyn's plump rear dwarfing the slimmer butt of her sibling; he ate Meghyn out, wriggling his tongue along her clit and within her thrice-seeded cunt while Nat bounced on his dick; he fucked Meghyn standing, holding her legs and laying into her full-upright, while Nat sucked his swinging balls and stroked his thigh; and he pounded Nat with her legs locked around his waist while Meghyn watched, whimpered, and fingered herself to the sight. 

And those were just the ones he could remember. Quite a few more such activities _had_ to have taken place during those remarkably productive hours, but he wasn't sure he could remember them all. 

Each time, Link made sure to thoroughly creampie their wombs, bestowing upon them the gift of his seed and the promise that his potent cum would take root and bless them with his children. He had plenty to give: his balls were bountiful enough that, when presented with as lovely a prospect as a willing lady (or two, in this case), he could cum as much as he wanted and not run dry. His body might normally demand rest before his nuts were empty, but he found within himself a well of energy to keep fucking Nat and Meghyn long after he might normally have demanded to stop, and so he made use of it as best he could. There was no way he'd be walking away from them without stuffing their wombs to the brim and ensuring that he'd impregnated them. 

That evening, he took a break from breeding them, allowing his cum to find purchase elsewhere. 

He fucked Nat’s face while Meghyn kneaded and licked his nuts, the excitable sibling’s cheeks awash in her tears, drool running liberally down her chin while his swinging balls forced the sister's chins to press together as he was worshiped by one and made use of the other. He didn’t stop or slow, pulling Nat's hair and rutting into her face while he swabbed her throat until his nuts twitched in Meghyn’s lips and the one being facefucked got a mouthful of cum and was left to cough, spit, gag on and swallow it. She let more than a little cum drip down from between her lips to ooze into her sister's waiting, open mouth, Meghyn eager to gobble down the mixture of drool and spunk that had moments before been sprayed into Nat's face.

When they’d had a moment to collect themselves, he bent Meghyn onto her stomach and pressed her delightfully soft, round asscheeks together into a tight passage for him to fuck, sliding his dick between them while Nat stroked his shoulders and whispered in his ear. Nat knew how to work him up, too, and she teased the two of them furiously.

“Meghyn’s got a nice, fat ass, doesn’t she?” Nat crooned, reaching around Link so that her hands could join his on her sister’s rear, squeezing and sinking her fingers into that squishable softness. 

“Nat!” Meghyn complained, even as she held her body steady so Link could shove his cock between her buttcheeks. 

“What? It’s true.” Nat nipped at Link’s earlobe. “It’s not a bad thing, Meghyn. Your butt’s _gorgeous_ : far bigger than mine, and much thicker and softer! Link’s making it pretty obvious how much he loves it. It’s jiggling so much, every time Link slams into it...ooh, I wish you could see this, sister!”

It was true. Meghy’s backside wobbled hypnotically, and the force of his motions combined with Meghyn’s steadfast acceptance of his aggression meant that it was shaking that much stronger, covering his dick with each ripple of skin. 

“I wonder…” Nat whispered, loud enough for Meghyn to hear, “How good do you think it’d feel to sink your dick into her ass, Link? To spread that impossibly tight hole wide around your thick cock...she’s never felt anything there before, I can tell you that.”

“Hey, wait!” The sister whose buttocks was currently being used as a makeshift pair of pillows protested, even as she moaned when the momentum of Link’s jutting hips left her whole body quivering with delight from the pressure between her asscheeks. 

“You could turn her into your proper anal slut.That’s really the kind of woman she was made to be with a butt that big, you know. ” Nat gave Meghyn’s rear a little _slap_ , not enough to leave a mark, but enough to send a fresh wave of vibration through her sister’s hindquarters onto his dick.

“You wouldn’t!”

“It’d be pretty easy. She’s already _loving_ this...how much would it take to push her over the edge? I’d make sure she’d go along with it.” Nat put one hand on the base of his spine to help him shove his cock through her sister’s asscheeks even harder, the head of his cock poking to press against dip on her. “Why not turn her into your bumfucked bitch?” 

For a moment, Link allowed the fantasy to flit through his mind. He’d never banged a woman up the butt before, or at least since his resurrection, but he couldn’t deny that there was something about such an act that...called to him, that drew him to want to try it out. He’d partaken of blowjobs, cunnilingus, and facefucking, which couldn’t result in impregnation, and he’d spilled his seed outside of a woman's cunt enough times that he wasn’t concerned about wasting his cum. So long as he bred them well, he was happy to try other things. Would Meghyn be the lucky lady? He almost slowed his pace to line up his cockhead with her asshole, just to see if now was finally the time.

“Nat, this isn’t funny!” Meghyn yelled. She kept her butt squeezed tight back against him, but the sound of her voice broke him out of his reverie. He wouldn’t anally penetrate her, not now, not when she didn’t want it. He shook his head and heard Nat sigh in frustration against his neck.

“All right, then.” Her disappointment was palpable. “But if you’re not planning on turning Meghyn into your very own buttslut, Link, then you might as well enjoy sliding your cock against her as much as you can!”

Link agreed, and tightened his focus to better use Meghyn’s buttcheeks for his own pleasure. The sensation of her doughy rear clasped his dick in their squishy, caressing grip, and as he slapped Meghyn's rear and took delight in how her ass wobbled and quaked from his blows, he knew that combined with Nat’s encouragement he had little hope of staving off his climax. It wasn’t long before he was cumming all over Meghyn’s back, thick white fluid filling the valley between her cheeks while the rest scattered up to her hair and shoulders, leaving her whimpering and Nat congratulating him on a job well done.

Link had enough energy in him for one more round, and he knew the best way to make use of it. Once Meghyn recovered, he lay back, placed his hand on both of their heads, and relaxed while they attended to him with their mouths. Link dug his fingers into Nat’s hair, pulling her to take more of his balls in between her lips, and gently stroked Meghyn’s cheek while she tenderly sucked his length. Link ended _that_ one by jerking his cock with the head pointed towards the two sister’s outstretched tongues and cupped hands until they were thoroughly face-painted with his seed. After fingering them to completion while they tangled their fingers and sprawled out on their backs before him—Nat climaxing with loud cries and Meghyn with soft whines—he wiped his dick clean on Nat’s hair, let Meghyn slurp any remaining seed and sweat off his cock, and fell asleep with both women in his arms. 

Link had wanted to fuck their tits, either one at time or with both pairs wrapped around his cock at once, but he hadn't had the energy. A pity: he'd wanted to find out whether Meghyn's rounder, heftier boobs felt better than Nat's slightly smaller pair, but he didn't think anyone would blame him for drifting off to sleep with two gorgeous sisters in his embrace. 

* * *

In the morning, he awoke to Meghyn’s hand on his dick and Nat’s lips on his own, and knew that it would still be a long while before he entered Hateno.

For all their eagerness, both girls were still tired from last night, and only had a few more goes left in them. 

“He’s magnificent, isn’t he, Meghyn?” Nat murmured during the few moments when her mouth wasn’t occupied with kissing Link, her tongue curling against his teeth while she drooled onto his lower lip.

“Yes...” Meghyn worked him slowly, gently, almost cautiously, wincing whenever his dick twitched even though she’d been made to do far more with his dick than a simple handjob. If her demure attitude was an act, she was pulling it off very, very well. “How rough should I be, sister?”

“Not very. Stay loose. Don’t tug too hard, or grip too tight. Keep a good, steady glide...but when you feel him ready, go _really_ hard.” Nat nipped at his upper lip and smiled, stroking Link’s chin while he groaned and sighed and felt Meghyn’s soft, delicate digits work him slowly...until, eventually, he hissed between his dick while she began jerking him off in earnest. Nat giggled along when she wasn’t making out with him, her hands roving over his broad chest and shoulders, her touch sexual even when it didn’t go anywhere near his cock and balls.

After he came in Meghyn’s fingers and he watched Nat clean them off, popping each of her sister’s digits in her mouth with a gulp and a smile, he hoisted Nat atop his lap and let her grind and ride him there, Meghyn rubbing her sister’s shoulders and listening to the advice she had to give.

“Now I’m rolling my hips, just like... _mff_...just like this, Meghyn.”

“He’s...he’s so _big!_ And he _still_ has more energy and cum left in him?”

“I know, isn’t it delightful? Now, I’m going to see if I can make him blow from this little grip…”

He did cum, of course, leaving Nat awash with his load and Meghyn biting her lip while she waited her turn. He got Meghyn onto her hands and knees, Nat draping herself across her sister’s back, facing him with her hands on her sibling’s fuller, rounder ass, spreading Meghyn’s cheeks and presenting that slick, tight little cunt for him to fuck. Nat kissed his abdomen each time he bottomed out in her squealing sister, and she slapped the ass she was holding while calling out encouragement to the woman being slammed.

“You’re doing great, Meghyn! If you could see the faces he’s making...oh, nevermind, you’re doing good!”

“R...really? _Ah!_ ”

“Yup! Link’s _really_ enjoying how your butt looks, Meghyn, just like before...and especially how it looks when I smack it for him! I know you tense up each time I do, so get ready. Be a good girl and clench on the next slap, okay? You're such a good sister, I _know_ you can...”

Meghyn squealed and bore down on him when Nat's strike rang out and left a handprint on her butt, her climax ripping through her, and Link took that as his cue to discharge his balls into her warm cunt to fill up the shyer sister one final time. When he finally pulled off, Nat dove on his dick, bouncing on his lap while Meghyn lay dazed on the ground, until he gave up the last spunk he had to give within the brown-haired truffle-seeker’s nethers and left her womb well-splattered. 

Nat joined Meghyn on the ground, then, both their bodies glistening and sticky with sweat and cum, their mouths and pussies filled with Link’s many, many loads. They’d been thoroughly creampied, utterly wrecked and ravaged on his dick, left senseless and stammering in the grass while the exertion of their previous activities finally caught up to them. They had to be terribly sore: Link certainly was, and his muscles protested as he stood up, free at last from the welcome, if boundless, attention of the truffle hunters. He briefly wondered if he should stick around until they woke, to make sure no monsters got after them, but he thought better of it: no more would come by here so soon after two of their number had been picked off. Night was a ways away, and he hadn't senses any Lizalfos in hiding. They were safe in these woods.

As the girls dozed, Link gathered their things and piled them next to where they rested alongside each other, covering what he could of them with their clothing. As they snoozed, exhausted and fucked out of their minds, Link gave each girl one more kiss on the lips and made his departure, mind intent on collecting his things and seeking out someplace to bathe, lest he walk into Hateno naked and smelling of sweat and cum.

He’d imparted the gift of his cum to two lovely ladies at once, breeding and seeding them in tandem. Impregnating and fucking Nat and Meghyn had been an arduous task, but one he had thoroughly enjoyed. Hopefully they had better luck with their truffle hunts in the future, for both their sakes.

But if he found any more, and ran into them again when they were still down on their truffle-hunting luck...well, Link would be quite happy to make _extra_ sure that their pregnancies took. 


	5. Hateno Village (Ivee, Prima, Sophie, Koyin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has finally arrived in Hateno Village, and he’s got quite a lot in store for him. Not only does he have Purah’s newfangled Sheikah Slate upgrade to decipher, but so many of the villagers have problems that need addressing. Including a quartet of four particularly lovely ladies.
> 
> (Link/Ivee/Prima/Sophie/Koyin, impregnation, taking virginity, some rough sex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to me, come Wednesday, April 1.
> 
> If you enjoy this, consider checking out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Lewdsmoke) and [ Hentai Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lewdsmokesoldier/profile)!

East Necluda. On the eastern edge of this sheltered valley, he could almost pretend that the Calamity hadn’t happened. He could watch people going about their business, disconnected from the chaos and devastation further northwest, and recognize just how fortunate they had been to avoid the worst.

Of course, Link did not have any truly secure memories of the cataclysm that had ravaged Hyrule, or any time he might have once spent in Hateno Village, but the violence, ruins, and despair that had overtaken the rest of the land did not paint a pretty picture of how things had turned out. And things were turning for the worse here, too. The mountain ridge on the east side of Hateno blocked the winds coming in from the sea without obstructing the rain, but that cloistering also made the nearby beach and the valley closer to the town a popular place for monsters to make their camps as they tried to choke the village from the outside world.

Purah had advised Link to spend some time in the village before heading back to Kakariko, while he was still getting used to the camera rune, photo album, and compendium she’d dug up within his Sheikah Slate. She hadn’t told him _why_ he should stay, but Link had a pretty good idea what she wanted him to do.

Link needed to bring the people of Hateno hope. He needed to show them that help was coming, that it _had_ come, and they had not been abandoned. He had to prove that he could have a tangible, lasting impact on Hyrule for the better. He’d done what he could up to this point, but he owed them the peace of mind. 

* * *

Ivee was a sweet girl, if an exceedingly nervous one, diligently keeping vigil outside her father’s shop with her broom. She’d done her best to sell him on the place, and it was everything she’d promised. Arrows, food, cooking ingredients...if Link was going to be spending time in Hateno Village or returning here in the future, then he’d certainly give her father some excellent business. Pruce had mentioned that his daughter liked to cook, and Link had taken the chance to brush up on some Hateno cuisine by inviting Ivee to exchange recipes.

Ivee had stammered and said yes to his invitation for a cookout by the half-destroyed house on the southwest side of town, her pixie-cut bangs doing very little to obstruct the red blush creeping across her forehead and down to her cheeks. Right from the start, she did a terrible job hiding her interest. He pretended not to notice her staring as he rolled up the sleeves of his well-worn shirt—he’d hadn’t wanted to risk getting the Sheikah Suit dirty, not when he’d just washed it after arriving at Hateno, so he’d changed out of it for the occasion—and he followed her awkward, stumbling directions as well as he could for the first part of their exercise, until they’d produced two delightful egg puddings. 

Ivee kept glancing up at him while they ate in awkward silence, scooting closer and then drawing away when she noticed that he had spotted her movement. Link was not exactly sure what to do. Ivee was a woman in her own right, adorable and endearing and able to make her own decisions, but she also appeared to be a bit beyond her depth compared to the other women who had expressed interest in him. 

Link tried to put it out of his mind while he showed her how to start an egg tart. He was almost done grinding the flour when he felt something flutter across his bicep, and he assumed it was the wind until he heard her breathing by his ear. He turned to face her, smiling warmly, and Ivee’s face went as pink as her tunic.

The flour blew into the air, tracing patterns with the breeze and left forgotten on the rolling board. They had more pressing things to attend to.

“Sir Link, I’ve never…” She began when they finally separated, her back against the side of the wall but she trailed off when his lips ventured lower, fluttering along her bellybutton as he kept advancing. Ivee squirmed and whimpered, but she didn’t resist as he slowly parted her legs and began to roll down her pants. When the waistline got caught on her rear, she shifted her hips upward to let him pull them away, the fabric bunching by her ankles until they were cast aside with her shoes and he had the freedom to glide forward with his tongue. 

Cradled between her trembling thighs was Ivee’s pussy, soft and oh-so-delicate to look upon, eagerly awaiting his lips and tongue. Her tunic was still on, covering her bellybutton and stomach, but her pelvis, the pert underside of her rear, and the pretty patch of hair above her slit looked delectable enough for him to manage not seeing her breasts.

Ivee shuddered and let out a tiny whine as Link’s tongue dipped out to meet the hood of her lower lips, softly brushing against and around the crowned bud in a smooth, steady glide. She reached her hands down unsteadily, resting her fingers in his hair without gripping as he held her up by the back of her thighs to better dive in, gripping her skin gently. When he slipped his tongue down and curled it upwards, hooking it towards the top of her slit, she squealed and bore down on him even more, shifting her hips forward to press her clit against the cleft between his hip and nose. 

“Sir Link, I’m…” She started after he sped up, sucking and straining to get his tongue in as deep as possible, her tensing, quivering cunt flush against his lips. He hummed and shook his head, alternating which side he was pressing against her from within. Whatever she said fell away as she pressed her thighs against the side of his face, straining, fingers scrabbling against his scalp while she tried to grab at his hair.

“Don’t...don’t stop!” Ivee gasped, the pressure of her legs against his skin holding him back from withdrawing, if Link had had a mind to it. But instead, he kept going, jabbing and swirling his tongue to stimulate as much of her as he could, her engorged clit bumping against his upper lip as he went. 

She didn’t warn him when she came. Her body gave it away before she could speak, in the undulating clenching of her pussy on his tongue, the staccato rhythm of her breathing, the tangling of her hands in his locks while she clutched at his face even harder with her thighs. Ivee shuddered and moaned and whined as she gushed onto Link’s tongue and lips, coating his mouth with the sudden burst of her orgasm, wrung out of her from the very same mouth that was presently sucking up the fluid of her climax. 

Ivee’s legs relaxed enough for Link to slip back, wiping and licking his chin and looking up at her red, winded features. Her chest rose with her gulps of air and her hands kept gripping at the nothing where his head had been, eyes shut tight as the last throes of her peak rocked through her.

He leaned forward, one hand on the waistband of his pants to slip himself into the open, humming with anticipation at the sight of Ivee’s trembling, sopping slit as she opened her eyes, gasped at his exposure, and nodded when he waited for her assent. A hand on her shoulder guided her away from the wall and towards the grass until she was spread out atop the greenery. She whined and kept her legs spread, lip pursed and trembling, inviting him atop her before either could fully disrobe. His pants were riding on his knees and her tunic was still covering her chest, but neither of them cared to take the time to get naked, as much as he wanted to see the tan skin of her torso or explore every hidden sensitivity of her chest.

Link watched for her breath and met her eyes, only lining himself up to her glistening pussy when he understood her certainty. With a sigh from both of them, he slid forward and into her, the head of his dick parting her folds for the rest of his cock to follow. 

Ivee was tight, but wet, and lovingly caressed his shaft as he sank deeper into her. Her eyes were wide and her chin tilted back until he took her by the back of the head and pulled her into a kiss, feeling her hyperventilation slow to normal breathing as he pressed his lips to hers. It was the absolute least he could do for someone who was throttling his dick so wholly, accepting more and more of his length without protest. 

He wasn’t quite all the way in when she yelped and he felt himself intruding as far as he could go. Ah. So Link was a little _too_ well-endowed for Ivee. No issue: Ivee still felt wonderful around him, and even if he wasn’t burying himself balls-deep, she would certainly be tight and slick and warm enough to squeeze a load or two or more out of him.

And, for all his selflessness, Link wouldn’t deny that there was something _deeply_ satisfying about dominating Ivee so thoroughly. That having as much power as he did over someone so inexperienced and virginal wasn’t enticing. Link intended to enjoy it while he could, and Ivee would reap the benefits alongside him.

He rocked his hips in and out, feeding and withdrawing his shaft from her while holding himself upright with one hand and supporting her neck with the other. When she brought her hand up to tap his chest, he pulled back from their kiss so she could breathe and stare up at him with eyes that shone more brightly by the minute, in sync with the grin that was spreading across her face.

Link went slowly, softly, and gently, giving Ivee enough space to pause and catch up to him. He held out long enough for her to quiver and tremble beneath him as she climaxed on his cock, listening to her whimpering with each wave of release. When he finally was ready to cum, she seemed to sense it, and she wrapped her legs around his waist on her own initiative to hold him close and deep while he flooded her with the first creampie she’d yet enjoyed in her entire life. 

Maybe Ivee didn't understand what she'd done by locking her legs around him, what she had invited, but she seemed so certain that he wouldn't dare dissuade her, and her actions ushered along his intent, anway. With a pleased sigh, Link fired his load straight into her womb with the intent to take root from the sheer volume of his load of spunk. 

Ivee reached up to stroke his cheek, pulling him into a kiss and gasping into his mouth when he started moving again, pushing back into the woman he’d just pumped full of his load. If Link was going to give Ivee a baby, then he was going to fuck her as many times as he needed to make absolutely sure she was seeded.

* * *

Prima seemed to have dealt with enough travelers to know the ins and outs of the world. People from all over Hyrule had probably stopped by her inn during their stays at Hateno for her to be familiar with strangers. A man like Link likely wasn’t going to impress her just by showing up, being new, and looking pretty. Thankfully, she appeared to have other reasons to want him.

Namely, that he was handsome and just the kind of bold, mysterious, _experienced_ man that she seemed to like, even if she wasn’t starstruck into hero-worship and awe.

“ _Fuck_ , Link, _that’s_ it...mmf, you’re good at this.” She moaned, as if _she_ wasn’t the one doing all the work as she bounced on his lap. To be fair, he’d just finished working her with his mouth before she’d jumped on his cock, so maybe she was talking about that, but Link couldn’t be sure. The tree next to the furnace housing the blue flame made for the perfect backrest while Prima leaned back, pressed her hands on his bent knees with her feet in the grass, and slid herself on and off his dick.

Compared to Ivee, Prima had been a much simpler woman to get this far with. She’d approached him on his way back through town after fucking Ivee, looking particularly bedraggled and frustrated. Link could understand: being an innkeeper was no easy task, and the stresses of maintaining a living space for people who didn’t live in Hateno itself could definitely take its toll. 

“Had fun with Pruce’s girl, Link?” She’d chuckled, crossing her arms over her chest while he’d blinked in surprise. “No, no, I’m not gonna tell anyone. Though I don’t think her dad’ll be mad, if that’s what you were worried about. Handsome, good man like you, with the kind of Rupees that you’ve been throwing around and have the potential to get...you’ll do right by her, I’d say.”

Link hadn’t responded, waiting to see what was in play. Seldom did he speak, and his discipline with reactions meant that Prima found nothing to note when she scrutinized his features.

“The strong, silent type, eh? I like that. Few too many people want to talk my ear off, as if I don’t have enough problems with rowdy travelers and tenants as is. Which is why I’m here. How about you give me some of what you gave Ivee, and more?” Prima’s smile had been calm, but she’d looked more irritated than she’d probably thought she was letting on. It had been clear that she’d been looking for an individual like Link for quite some time.

“I know more than she did, if that’s what you’re worried about. And I won’t break easy. So, what do you think?” 

Link hadn’t had any reason to say no. Far from it, if his self-imposed goal of impregnating as many women in Hyrule as he could was to be met.

Now she was riding him, squeezing his cock with gusto as she fed herself his length. His balls slapped against her rear each time she bottomed out. One of his hands was on her shoulder, the other grabbing the grass as her breasts swayed and heaved, her nipples brushing his chin when either of them leaned forward to steady themselves. Prima’s skin was soft and peach-colored, her hair ruby-brown and bouncing in time with her riding. Her face was lined with the marks left behind by furrowed brows and extensive glaring, but if she was tired rather than stressed, the energy of her riding and clenching on his cock didn’t show it.

“That’s it, that’s good…” Prima hissed, shifting one hand from his knee to rest on his shoulder to better leverage her movements. “That’s _really_ good, Link...fuck, I _knew_ you were the right one…”

Link couldn’t reply, even if he’d wanted to. He was too busy bending towards her breasts to take one nipple between his lips, sucking and nibbling at it while she moaned and moved both hands behind his head to pull him in, smothering his face in her chest. Link licked and suckled and bit, his free hand kneading at the tit he wasn’t mouthing, sinking his fingers into her skin and squeezing to prompt her to yelp and bear down on his dick. 

“Oh, oh, oh!” Prima gasped, riding him even harder, grinding and swiveling her hips on the downstroke to let him sink and stay as deep within her cunt as he could. He could barely breathe, surrounded as he was by her breasts, but Link didn’t dare try to pull away, not when every little bit of stimulation of her with his hands or mouth left her tensing on his shaft. Prima’s movements were hard and strong, but not fast, and every deep, heavy jolt left her shaking from the impact and him that much sorer.

“Hah...keep going, give me more, more! Fuck, this is some of the best dick I’ve ever gotten!” Prima finally found the security to speed up, both their bodies shuddering and straining from the force of her movements. Every plunge up into Prima rewarded Link with fresh wetness and gripping on his oversensitive dick, and gifted Prima with the hard fullness of his length. His nutsack swinging upwards against the bottom of her asscheeks punctuated their movements with wet, soft _claps_.

Link found himself at a loss first, the wild, frantic, slapping ride more than he could take, even with his face buried in her chest. He tried to grunt out a warning, but Prima was too lost in the flow of everything to listen, her eyes squeezed shut, her teeth digging into her lip. Link unloaded himself up and into her, pumping spurt after spurt of his seed straight up into Prima, still thrusting his hips while she bounced and gasped atop him.

“I’m so close, just a little more~…” She moaned, fingers digging into his shoulder, trying to find her end. If she knew he was cumming, she didn’t show it, still grinding and rolling her hips like he _wasn’t_ currently pumping her full of cream. “Fuck, whatever you’re doing, it’s…Link!” 

Her words trailed off into a harsh, suppressed shriek that she muffled by leaning forward to smother her face in his hair, wrapped up atop and around him on all sides. She clutched his dick nearly as strongly as he was embracing her, nearly as fully as her tits were pressing against his cheeks. She tensed and clamped and trembled onto his throbbing, cumming dick, and she didn’t stop riding the wave until long after the flood of his spunk had slowed.

“Whew, that was...you’re really something, aren’t you, Link?” Prima grinned, brushing his hair aside to stroke his forehead as he finally got the chance to breathe away from her breasts. “That was _exactly_ what I needed. Thanks.”

She started to rise, but slowed when something nudged within her. Her eyes trailed down to his sweaty stomach, but she didn’t look awed when she felt him still hard within her. Only that much hungrier.

“Well, well. If that’s what this is gonna be like…” Prima trailed off, wiggling her eyebrows, rising slightly off his dick with a steady _shlicking_ noise, watching what little of the thick, creamy fluid of his load that hadn’t been shot as deep as it could go inside her dribble down back onto his dick. “Hm, don’t remember telling you you could do that, but you’ve got a good enough cock that I’m not gonna complain right now.”

Link kept lying back, watching and waiting for what would happen next, content to let Prima take the lead. Clearly, she knew what she was doing, and he was going to be exerting himself enough with anyone else who came his way in the near future. Not every woman required him to take charge.

Prima turned, still keeping him buried within her, slowly maneuvering herself until she was facing away, her legs surrounded by his as she shifted into a squat. Her hands rested on his knees, and when she lowered herself back down fully, he couldn’t help but gasp.

“Enjoying yourself back there?” She said, allowing herself a chuckle as she wiggled her hips to let her butt shake enticingly until it pressed against his pelvis, squishing delightfully. “Good. Because if I had my way, I’d _never_ get off this dick. And before I’m done, I’m gonna milk you dry~.”

Prima didn’t give him a moment of rest, gripping his knees and raising herself halfway off of his shaft before falling back down with a _slap_. 

She rode him more languidly than before, focusing on keeping herself steady while she let him sink in and out of her, mindful of just how much his eyes were fixed on her ass. It wasn’t as thick as Meghyn’s, but Prima’s was still delightfully jiggly, wobbling and shuddering each time she bottomed out against him, and Link wasn’t sure if he wanted to slap it to make it shake even more, grab it to feel its softness, or just enjoy the show.

Prima swore and grunted as she sped up, one of her hands moving from his knees to rub between her legs as she bounced on his lap, her fingers brushing his balls whenever he was bottomed out on her. She was squeezing on him ever so strongly, the bottom of his dick rubbing against the front of her folds and sliding against the glans when she was nearly all the way off of him. 

“Link, I’m almost there...don’t you _dare_ cum yet, Link…” Prima moaned, her fingers slapping against her clit with each motion around his cock. Not being able to see her face or her swinging tits was worth the chance to watch her butt ripple wildly as she rode him. 

When Prima started to shudder and shriek, her pussy clenching and growing warmer and slicker around him, Link was ready. She hadn’t told him that he _couldn’t_ finish inside...and without her explicitly telling him not to, he was going to go ahead and do what he’d set out to. His left hand snapped forward to snatch the bottom tresses of her red-brown hair, pulling back sharply to turn the yowl of her climax into a grunt of surprise as he forced her head back. 

Link’s right hand swung forward to grab Prima by her plush, pillowy buttcheek to hold her down on his dick, feeling her spasm helplessly atop him in the rolling crests of her gushing orgasm, unable and unwilling to rise off of him as he creamed her. Thick, hot ropes of cum fired forth, painting her inside just as white as he already had, doubling down on the breeding of her womb until his pulsing, throbbing nuts finally slowed down and she was left feeling terribly stuffed full of his seed.

When he finally released her hair, she took the chance to turn around and frown. The scowl didn’t have any malice to it, or any real hostility...but Prima clearly wanted to preserve her hold over him. 

  
“I wanted it, and you damn well knew it. Just _ask_ me next time.” She muttered, making as if to rise off his dick for the second time before realizing, yet again, that Link still had more left in him. 

Prima was not cowed, even as he started to jut his hips to push her back into riding him. Maybe she’d stepped into more than she’d expected...but she’d rise to the challenge. Link, for his part, was happy to keep shooting his loads into her until she was satisfied, and he'd keep going long after he was sure he'd impregnated her. 

* * *

Sophie was by far one of the odder women in the village that Link had met. She spent most of her time tucked into the corner of her shop, away from eyesight from the doorway, staring at him with wide-set eyes from beneath her mousy, unkempt bangs.

She was also the most forward, but in the strangest way. After he’d bought a set of Hylian clothes—all the better to have more options, and so he could make as little use of the threadbare pants and shirt as he could—she’d grabbed his arm on the way out the door and spoken to him in a voice that was too loud for how close she was, but too steady to seem to imply passionate excitement.

“You are handsome, and you seem kind.” She’d said. “Father has told me that I should keep an eye out for kind men, but he will not say why.” 

Sophie had licked her lips nervously, voice building in confidence as she’d spoken. “I have...some understanding of my own. Or of what you might have for me. And since you are handsome, if I didn’t say that before...will you? With me?” She’d batted those big, round doe eyes up at him, innocently curious, and Link’s heart had melted even as his cock had swelled in his trousers. 

He couldn't resist.

Behind the shrine, Link’s newly acquired pants were on the ground, Sophie’s hands reaching for his dick, nervously extending her fingers towards him. She was still fully clothed, his arm around her shoulder while she stood by his side, flush against him while her grip slowly enclosed around the head of his dick. She gasped at the weight, and the thickness and heat of it, and Link allowed himself a chuckle at her awe.

“I have never done this. But I expect that you have. So please, be patient.” 

Sophie went to work, delicately stroking as if his dick were the most fragile thing in the world, her fingers and palm lightly gliding over the hardening shaft. Her thumb bumped against his balls, and she paused to tap her nail against them, watching the orbs sway and swing from her motion. 

“These are...they’re very large, I think. Are they?” She looked up at him, but Link only shrugged, and she seemed to drop it. Her free hand reached down to cup his nuts, gently squeezing and rolling them in her fingers inexpertly as her hand kept its smooth, silky sliding motion steady.

When she gripped a little too hard on his cock or nutsack, he hissed and she apologized and adjusted with growing confidence. Her fumbling attempts were...endearing, and Link tried to urge her along the right path with encouraging grunts, little kisses along her forehead when she gripped him particularly well, and jutting his hips forward in time with her strokes.

“Should I...should I go faster?” Sophie mumbled, meeting his eyes. Link nodded, and as Sophie gripped him a bit harder and started to speed up, he shifted the hand from her shoulders down to her covered rear. He squeezed and Sophie gasped but kept going while he hummed and nodded in satisfaction. Sophie had a perkier, more petite butt than some of the other women he’d recently been with, even compared to Ivee, but it had some grip and it had some give. And just like the rest of her, it was utterly adorable, a perfect fit in his hand. Approvingly, he gave it a small _tap_ , barely enough for her to feel through her clothes, but Sophie still squealed and squeezed his dick and balls mightily beneath her fingers, _just_ hard enough for him to feel it reverberate through him to the root of his groin.

Sophie was really working him now, her wrists flicking back and forth as she attended to him twice over with her hands and fingers, relentlessly squeezing and stroking him with unpracticed rhythm, and Link wanted to make sure she knew how good a job she was doing. With one more _slap_ on her ass, hard enough for her to whimper and sway from the force of his hand to her backside, he leaned into her to kiss her forehead, his free hand moving up to tilt her face towards him so he could meet her lips. Sophie’s eyes were squeezed tight, her hands flying blind while she jerked and kneaded his cock and balls, and when he started pulsing and throbbing in her hold, he broke away so they could watch her handiwork.

Link blew the first of many long, thick ropes of fluid towards the tree, coating the bark in sticky cum with each burst. Sophie gaped and stared, gaze darting between his dick as it dripped onto her hands and the distance he’d fired off. She stood open-mouthed, unable to speak, while he clenched his teeth, kept his hand on her butt, and finally came down from his peak.

“What’s next?” Sophie asked, gulping with something between excitement and bewilderment as she watched his still-hard cock bob in her grip, his nuts still plump and full.

It didn’t take much to get her naked, and it took even less to press her against the smooth stone of the shrine. The surface didn’t provide much traction, but after peeling her out of her clothes, taking care to tickle and rub her small, pert breasts and flick his hands between her legs while she squirmed and glistened, Link found the right spot where she’d slide as little as possible. Sophie’s back was against the shrine, her legs pressed to his waist to hold her vertically upright, and his hands supporting the small of her back while he inched forward and slipped into her.

Sophie was tight, and Sophie was slick. She bore down on him with the tension of inexperience, mewling with delight and apprehension as she was spread wide and speared on a dick for the first time. He went slow, giving her time to adjust to his girth and throbbing heat, more than a match for the tunnel gripping his cock so taut. Unlike Ivee, Link didn’t find a limit before he hit his, his balls able to come to a rest against Sophie’s rear as he held her upright against the shrine.

“...Mister Link…” Sophie moaned, her hands on the back of his neck and her shoulders to hold herself steady. “Oh, Mister Link, it’s...it’s so _much_ , and it’s so _warm_...I don’t know how I can take it…”

He smiled and silenced her with a kiss, then, their bodies adjoined as he began to move, gently thrusting his hips in and out to feed Sophie his cock and deprive her of it in equal measure. She didn’t protest, only wrapping her legs around him to hold him close, unwilling to be left wanting of his dick whenever he pulled out to push back in. Her tits bobbed with his movements, but she was so tense, so tight, that he knew he wouldn’t have to go all-out to find his limit, or give her hers. 

The slippery sweat of her back left squelching noises against the shrine each time he dragged her upward and downward on its surface, but she didn’t slip, held securely in his hands...and fastened securely around his cock. Sophie panted and whined and gasped and groaned, every little movement forcing a new sound out of her, a symphony of positive reinforcement of his movements.

Link could feel the pressure within him threatening to boil over, and he knew that he had to make Sophie’s first orgasm with a man glorious and fulfilling before he found his peak. Anything less was failure. His lips ventured lower, latching onto her neck and forcing her head up in a rattling hiss as one of his hands reached between her legs to rub her clit with his thumb, his fingers splayed across her pubic hair so he could stroke that sensitive little button in time with his movements.

Sophie couldn’t take it. She wanted more, and she wanted it _now_. Her legs wrapped around him on instinct in her uncertainty of what to do, which made his goal that much more attainable as he accepted her welcome. She yelped, he quieted her with a kiss, and as her thighs trembled and her cunt clenched onto him, Link took the chance to let loose with his climax, spraying her insides with his load, flooding her with a creampie that would leave her feeling full and warm with the volume of his eruption. Her womb was utterly basted with his load, overflowing and heavy and everything he’d hoped for as his balls tensed and throbbed against her skin.

When Sophie was still shuddering and coming down from her climax, he stroked her hair reassuringly, kissing her cheek and nose. He started pumping again, this time just a little harder, and heard her whimper submissively at his new aggression even as she tried to move with him. Link knew by now that, when taking a woman’s virginity, he would best serve her by going as many times as possible. Especially if he intended for her first time to be the one where he well and truly knocked her up.

* * *

Koyin was gruff and no-nonsense, and she’d confronted him in frustration and anger. Even after calming down, she’d been cautious about his promises to return her sheep...until he’d come back with every single one of them alive and well, and with the pouch full of Moblin and Bokoblin horns to prove that he’d made the rustlers pay.

Perhaps gratitude explained why Koyin was currently sucking his balls. Link was rather certain that she’d always wanted it, and had intended for this to happen from the start. “Rewarding” him was just a pretext to take him to her barn for this.

Koyin worshiped Link’s balls with the practiced, diligent ease of a herdswoman used to wrangling things, never attending to one long enough for the other to be neglected. She always made sure to lick, nibble, and suckle one ball just as eagerly and reverently as she’d attended to the other, and when she swallowed both between her lips, she serviced them simultaneously with sucking that left her with hollowed cheeks until she let go. 

His cock, draped across her face, stood throbbing and weighty with eagerness, every heartbeat reminding her just how much thick, delicious dick she still had to attend to. But she was too busy burying her nose in his balls, sniffing and exploring all the folds of his scrotum, to stroke him or suck his dick. 

With a grunt, she released his nutsack from between her lips with a gasp and a pop, her eyebrows furrowed with concentration and face flushed with arousal as she stared up at Link. “I’m tough, Link. If you wanna get rough with me, feel free. I’m happy to keep at this, though.”

She opened her mouth once more to take his nuts between her teeth, but Link had second thoughts. Gripping the base of his dick with one hand, he rested the other on Koyin’s shoulder and gave her a heavy, meaty slap across the face with his cock.

_Smack!_

She didn’t protest, keeping her mouth open and her tongue extended while he beat her cheek-to-cheek with his length, every blow sending a wave of sweat, spit, and precum scattering across her features. 

_Whap!_

Koyin’s face was growing redder. Maybe from excitement, maybe just from the weight of Link’s strikes. Probably some of both. But she was smiling, even with her mouth open and her tongue out, licking his balls whenever they came into reach.

_Slap!_

Koyin was panting, eyes slightly glazed over as she stared at his pendulously swaying shaft. Link could have kept at it forever, drumming his dick across her face and rubbing his balls over her lips, but he could feel something approaching, and intended to take her up on her invitation.

Lining up the head of his dick with her open mouth, Link thrust forward and grabbed her pigtails with the same motion, using Koyin’s hair as leverage to fuck her face. She sputtered and gasped and swallowed, but he didn’t stop and she didn’t resist even as he rawed out her mouth hard enough for his balls to smack her chin with greater and greater roughness.

He’d already been close, but her dragging teeth, struggling tongue, and undulating throat proved too much for Link. His cumshot blasted down to Koyin’s gut, coating her throat in his cream until he pulled out and sprayed her teeth and tongue with the rest. His balls contracted and throbbed against her chin as he vacated the first serving of spunk into her mouth, satisfied at how she seemed to sigh happily around the shaft plugging her lips.

When he pulled out, Koyin swallowed what was left, then coughed and croaked, but when she spoke, it wasn’t to chastise him.

“Fuck me.” She coughed out one more bit of cum that she hadn’t downed, still gagging as she started to tear her clothes off. “Fuck me right now, Link. You’ve earned that much, but even if you hadn’t...I need more.”

Koyin was strong and Link stared fixedly as she stripped, revealing more definition the more naked she got. She wasn’t bulky, but she had power, and she was beautiful. Between her legs was a thick triangle of brown hair, cradled between her thick thighs, and the faint lines of her stomach muscles led up to her soft, weighty breasts, tipped with the widest nipples and areolae he’d yet seen. Seeing him stare, she let slip a grin.

“First time with a woman who can hold her own in a fight? Well, I’m flattered.” She said as she turned and bent over, crawling onto her hands and knees in the hay, presenting the tight star of her asshole and her drooling, greedy pussy. “But I’d say we’ve stalled long enough for my tastes.”

Link agreed, and marveled at his own speed as he dropped to his knees, grabbed her ass, and slid forward into her that warm, wet, welcoming cunt without a second thought. He hissed, digging his fingers into her firm butt at the sensations that assailed him. The tension, the grip, the pressure...it was just like the others, slick and hot, but still so much _stronger_ in Koyin’s own way. 

He shoved himself in all the way on the first go, his balls tapped her clit and drew a groan out of Koyin, whose strong, muscular back shined with sweat as he started to thrust in and out. Every push left her butt jiggling from the power of his movement, and sent a ripple up her back that left her moaning from the exertion as she pushed back onto him, trying to keep him in when he pulled out to start it all again. It was a shame he couldn’t watch her tits sway and hang with each jab of his hips and dick into her, but being witness to Koyin’s power made manifest in the musculature of her shoulders and hips was well worth it.

Link pounded away at Koyin, alternating between grabbing her ass and squeezing it with his hands to keep himself steady, gripping her hips to _really_ lay into her, or just running his hands across the small of her back to feel her tense and shudder with his motions. Koyin’s fingers dug into the hay and she wouldn’t stop swearing, and Link didn’t have any intention of stopping himself from enjoying this hot, wet cunt that wouldn’t stop clutching him.

His thumb brushed against her asshole as he adjusted his hold on her rear, and Koyin stiffened and grunted at the touch. If she disliked it, she didn’t say, and Link teased the hole with light brushes of his thumb, never pressing more than a hint into that enticingly tight entrance before drawing away. He reveled in how she tensed and tightened around his cock at the hint of him intruding there, and when his thumb dipped the tiniest bit into her rear, she cursed and clenched and shuddered with the smallest little climax. 

As much as he enjoyed teasing Koyin’s ass, and as exciting as it might be to fuck a woman’s asshole when he got the chance, Link had an even better idea for Koyin right now. So instead of attending to her back hole further, he reluctantly swiped alongside the puckered star one more time, clenching his teeth while Koyin tensed around his cock at the touch, before turning his attention elsewhere. 

On the forward stroke, Link released her backside to jerk his hands forward and grab her pigtails, pulling back hard. Koyin struggled to keep a hold on the ground, as he used her hair to better slam into her pussy, her ass and back quaking with every motion. Koyin wailed and yowled, and Link sped up, his nutsack a blur of motion against her clit with each movement of his dick.

When Koyin came, it was sudden and fierce, and she howled so loudly that he worried that she’d alert the rest of the village. The comparative isolation of her farm wouldn’t be much security, but Link was too close to his end to worry about that. Burying himself as deep as he could go, nuts trembling with his eruption, Link exploded in a rush of fluid, unleashing a load of gooey, creamy, virile spunk straight into Koyin’s womb. She groaned and trembled but didn’t resist, even pushing back towards him as his balls shuddered against her clit while unloaded his cum right where it mattered most. 

When he released her hair, Koyin fell forward, on her knees and elbows now, resting her strained neck. Her voice was muffled by her forearms, and the hay.

“You’ve got some real fire to you, Link. It’s _great._ I’d be terrified for whoever’s on the wrong end of it.”

He didn’t respond. Instead, he draped himself across her back to kiss her neck, reached below to cup her hanging tits from behind so as to squeeze, grope, and fondle them, and got right back to thrusting in her freshly-creamed cunt while Koyin groaned in delight. A strong woman merited a strong breeding, after all.

* * *

Link left Hateno behind him a much happier place than when he’d arrived. The beaches and forests had, for now, been secured, the shops had been well patronized, and the inhabitants had been assured that someone of no small skill and kindness was watching out for them. 

He also left behind four very, _very_ happy women.

Ivee, Prima, Sophie, and Koyin. Each carried a piece of him within themselves, a mark of the Hero and the blessing of the Goddess. The security he’d fostered here, and elsewhere, would serve them well...and future visits would let him help them even more. If they’d started to show, a reminder of his affection wouldn’t be unwarranted, and if he came by when they weren’t quite that far along yet, all the better to make doubly sure they’d been seeded, impregnated, knocked up, and bred.

A Hero’s work was never done.


	6. Kakariko Village Return (past Impa, Lasli again, Claree)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has passed through Kakariko Village for a second time on his way back from a lovely and productive time in Hateno Village. He needs to find out what some of these old images mean for his troubled memory, and resupply for what comes next. Fortunately, the same friendly faces are waiting to greet him. Maybe even more warmly than before.
> 
> (Link/Lasli, Link/Claree, Link/Impa in the past, impregnation)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to take some different approaches with this. This first section is an experiment in a more...restrained writing style, where I intentionally leave details absent and avoid the use of cruder, more explicit vocabulary. My hope was to set a more artistic scene, in the way that I try when I am writing, for example, non-smutty work, or the porn writing that I try to take more seriously. Like Dark Souls. The rest of the story is not much out of the ordinary, but this is the first time Link is not totally in control. It is still far from true femdom, though.
> 
> If you enjoy this, consider checking out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Lewdsmoke) and [ Hentai Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lewdsmokesoldier/profile)!

“This is something of yours that I have been keeping safe, by request of the Princess.” Impa said as she slowly pointed to the folded blue clothing by her stack of pillows. “This clothing was specially made for you when you became a Champion. Please handle it with care.”

Link nodded as he reached forward and took the fabric in his hands. It felt strong and taut, but still soft beneath his fingers, and light enough for him to lift easily. The turquoise tunic had a sword pattern dipping down from the neckline, with a white underlayer and sandy-tan wrappings over his left hand, and a cured leather wristguard on the right. Three belts, two over the waist, and one over the shoulder, would give him means to secure the supplies and armaments that he needed more immediate access to than his Sheikah Slate would provide.

“Now, Link, it would seem that the locations of these other pictures might also provide clues as to what happened to you, so many years ago. No, do not tell me what you saw with this first one.” Impa preempted, holding up a hand as if he were about to speak. “That is not my place to pry. Your renewed life from death robbed you of the details of your last existence, and if that is the will of the Goddess, I will neither pry nor go against your comfort. Whatever you saw, on that path, in that gorge, by the base of Mount Lanayru...that is for you, and you alone.”

He bowed, rubbing his fingers into the material of the tunic he’d been given. He had indeed recalled something from before, and it had been neither pleasant nor something he could understand. The Princess was...she had disappointed herself and everyone else, somehow, and there were four others he did not recognize, even if Impa had said names that sounded familiar to what they called each other. Still, there was a warmth and familiarity to them, deeper and mostly different from the connections he’d felt since awakening. Then, catastrophe...or Calamity.

And the Princess, still, was indiscernible. A golden glow, too bright to look upon, forcing him to turn away when he tried to focus his mind on her presence in that memory. Was he not yet meant to see her? If so, what would be the tipping point that would give him clarity into the person of Princess Zelda?

“Now, Link...I myself believe that the Divine Beasts should constitute your next focus. The Gerudo to the Southwest, the Rito to the Northwest, the Gorons to the Northeast, and the Zora to the East...all are in possession of the power that you will need to defeat Calamity Ganon.”

Link nodded, fiddling with the tunic in his hands.

“Now, it is ultimately your decision...but I might point you towards Divine Beast Vah Naboris before the others, in the Gerudo Desert. Our desert brethren are cut off from the rest of Hyrule, by comparison, and whatever troubles they suffer are magnified for their isolation and inhospitable environment.” Impa said solemnly, then chuckled. “...And you may find more tangible remnants of your last life there, courtesy of Lady Urbosa. Perhaps like that which you have here in Kakariko.”

His confusion must have shown on his face, because Impa’s eyebrow furrowed and her smile faded. 

“Ah. I apologize. I speak in riddles too often, Link. My age leaves me with few other entertainments...but you deserve clarity. If it would give you any peace of mind, please share your thoughts, however you wish. Beyond those associated with the photos, have any of the memories I spoke of with when last you were here come to the forefront of your mind yet?” She asked, frowning. “Think back, deep into your past.”

He closed his eyes gently, concentrating. The sound of her voice calling him to remember was making something flutter in the back of his thoughts, struggling to escape.

* * *

_Link could never catch a Sheikah, but he would never not try when the opportunity presented itself. And the only time it ever did was when Impa ran from him, giggling and smiling, a blur of blue shadow in the grass. She darted between the trees faster than he could follow, his eyes straining in a vain attempt to track her with his gaze, and he could only be certain of where she was when she chose to stop moving to tease him._

_“Catch me if you can, Link!” Impa would yell, her long, gray braid trailing behind her as she zipped to and fro. If she wanted to slow down, she’d dance just out of his reach, leaping away when he approached and dawdling if he lagged behind. Once, he’d leapt atop a poor deer to ride it in his frantic pursuit of the Sheikah, but Impa had gotten away from him then, too._

_These chases had started out innocently enough. And they still were. Sportingly playful, an expression of two young people who just wanted to laugh and run and joyously exhaust themselves in pursuit of one another. Just because it ended differently now didn’t mean it was any less sweet._

_Now, he could remember how Impa ran along the riverbank, the raging stream drowning out her taunts, the rain turning to a sheet of water in Link’s face as he tried to follow, his feet sinking clumsily into the mud and wet dirt. There: she was making for the branch that bridged the Hylia River. If he could collapse it, he’d trap her against the copse of trees._

_His bowstring was slippery, his arrows soggy, and his hands faltering, but when he shot, he shot true. The shaft hit the wood with a wet, heavy_ thunk _, splintering the fibers down the middle and leaving the trunk to collapse from the middle into the gushing waters. She hesitated, and then he was on her, dragging Impa down into the mud and grass, the two of them corkscrewing and tearing up plants as they went. She laughed and shrieked with glee as he grabbed her wrists and held them above her head, her thighs firmly trapped beneath his legs._

 _“Looks like you caught me.” Impa smirked, eyes shining with joy, face still flushed with excitement and exhaustion. He only ever “caught” her when she_ wanted _to be caught, but she was still a good enough sport to play along with his pretended victories._

_Impa was lithe and strong, her body corded with lines of muscle beneath the blue and gray fabric of her Sheikah Suit. The first time he’d unraveled it to feel her skin beneath the soft outer layer, he was shocked at just how much power he felt beneath his fingers, even as he stroked her tight, small breasts and firm backside. Impa had laughed and pulled him into a kiss, and he’d forgotten his shock until she’d rolled atop him, trapped his waist between her thighs, and sank down onto him with a giggle and a hiss._

_When Link and Impa were together, she was all play, and he could recall how this time, she squirmed into the dirt, stroking both of their bellies with mud-covered fingers to rile him up with how_ raw _this all was. In the pouring rain, soaked to the bone, he peeled her suit off as she pulled him free of his leggings, and the twin sounds of thunder and a swelling river muffled her moans after she wrapped her legs around him to pull him in deeper. Nobody would find them, and so he didn’t muffle her yowling with kisses, instead sucking her neck as she quivered around him and he spilled himself within her. They welcomed the risk, because for Impa, it was never a danger, but an opportunity. A Sheikah carrying forward the Hero into the next age was almost unprecedented...but tradition had never stopped them, anyway._

_That was how it always ended, and Impa never dreamed of anywhere else._

* * *

Link gasped, blinking rapidly, panting. Impa sat before him, but she was not the young, vibrant, strong Sheikah he had so clearly witnessed in his mind. Not any more. He was as he remembered appearing, but Impa was shrunken, shriveled, and weathered with the weight of one hundred and twenty years of life. Her eyes still sparked with zeal, and she spoke with the fire of a driven woman, but her body had surrendered to time.

“So you do remember.” Impa murmured sadly, closing her eyes and sighing. “It has been a long, long time, has it not? When you slept, I dreamed of this moment, of those that had passed.”

She smiled, reaching out a hand, small and knobbed and liver-spotted. Link took it, cradling it carefully, marveling at how he might have shared her body’s path, if not for death and its connivance. But she was still strong of will, stronger than he might ever be. She had gone on, kept going, while he had slumbered in death and healing.

“I do not regret it, and neither should you. Do not regret _any_ of it, now or forever more. It is all you have. Find joy where you can, and nurture the memories when they are of help.”

Link nodded, bending down to give Impa a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. He knew he’d done this before, so many times, so much differently. But he owed it to her now, too.

“Ah, as romantic as ever, my dear.” Impa laughed drily, but he saw the relief in the relaxing of her shoulders. “Off you go, Link. Gather what you need here, and save Hyrule. Save Princess Zelda. I have waited for one hundred years, as has she. Both of us, and the world, can wait a little longer.”

With one more kiss on her hand, Link gave her a deep, reverent bow, and stepped through the doorway. As his footsteps echoed down the stairs, Impa’s granddaughter stepped down from her room, brushing her hair out of her face and inclining her head towards Impa.

“Hello, Grandmother. Do you need anything?”

“Hm?” Impa paused, then nodded, tipping her hat to disguise her smile. “Yes, dear. Would you mind washing the laundry in the pond above the village? The water there should be free of fish and cleaner, now that the Great Fairy has returned.”

“Of course, Grandmother.” Paya curtsied and stepped away to gather up the dirty clothing. She never heard Impa sigh with something between wistfulness and giddiness.

* * *

Link was lucky that it was Lasli’s day off. Otherwise, he might have had to wait until her shift as a greeter was over before getting the chance to visit with her again. As it was, he just had to stroll over to her house, knock on the door, and give her the best surprise she’d had in the past few weeks.

“Link!” She’d said, all smiles and shocked gasping as she welcomed him inside. “It’s...well, how have you been? Please, come inside!”

Lasli had tried some small talk, and they’d shared some tea in her house, but the conversation couldn’t last. Not when she was squirming in her chair, and he was shuffling in his. She kept starting and stopping sentences, and he was as serenely quiet as ever...but he was far from relaxed, trying to find a spot where his erection would rub against his Sheikah Suit in the least uncomfortable way possible.

“So, um…” She stammered, eyes flicking from his face to his chest and crotch, only to swerve back to the wall, as if he couldn’t notice her staring. “That suit still looks _great_ on you! Claree would be proud. Have you shown her?”

He shook his head, drumming his fingers against the table to distract himself, trying not to notice how flushed her cheeks were, how deliciously wide her hips were through her clothing, how her bust seemed to swell beneath her fabrics. They seemed...looser on her than before, and she laughed awkwardly as he stared.

“Yeah, Claree _insisted_ that I wear this new line she’s got in the works. She won’t tell me what it’s called, or why it’s so...big and stretchy, but there’s nothing really _wrong_ with it, and she’s my boss, so it’s no problem. Do you like it? I’m guessing that you do.”

Link did. He _did_ like it, but he wasn’t sure why. Something about it was...promising. And exciting, for some reason. He tried to calm himself, to will his stubborn erection to quiet down, and it almost worked. At least, until she reached out and rested her palm on the back of his hand, and he focused on her face. 

Lasli bit her lower lip, fluttered her eyelashes, and smiled hungrily at him, and Link wondered why he’d even bothered pretending that he’d come to her home to do anything else.

Getting her naked was hard with his lips on her neck and clavicle while she moaned and pawed at his back, but Link made do. Lasli’s clothes came away much more smoothly than the last time he’d done this, her heavy outer layer slipping off of her shoulders and falling to the floor with a light _whump_ , leaving her in just her sleek undersuit. Lasli grabbed at his own garment, trying to get his body free from the suit that trapped him. They slid against each other, his hands tracing her breasts and flicking her perky nipples as he worked to pull her neck-wrap over her head, her own fingers running along the lines of his chest and stomach as she pulled his shoulder guards off, undoing the wraps on his wrists to prepare to drag his outfit down and off of him.

“Link.” She gasped when she finally stopped groaning under his hungry, aggressive necking. Her right hand came to rest against the distended bulge of his erection beneath his suit, and as she rubbed gently, tracing the path of his cock, he hissed at her eager touch. “I’ve been waiting for this for what feels like _ages_.”

She nipped at his earlobe as he finally got her suit off from over her head, catching the skin as he started to pull down and forcing a yelp out of him. “Do you want to know how much I’ve thought of _this_ since you’ve left?” Lasli lightly squeezed his length through his clothing, caressing the warmth and strength she felt beneath. “How much I’ve thought of _you_ ? You were so, so good to me, Link. I’ve never felt so warm and full and _complete_ since…”

She trailed off, and he sensed something was wrong. He stroked her cheek comfortingly, trying to bring her back to the present, and she sighed. 

“...and I can’t tell you how happy I am that you’re back.”

She stripped him down, and they stood before each other naked and already sweaty, her eyes dancing between his face and his swaying, hardening dick. She reached out towards his cockhead tenderly, stroking the underside and watching how he grit his teeth at the contact.

“I don’t care if you’re only here for a little while, Link. I’m going to make this last.” Lasli crooned, stepping forward to kiss him, releasing his shaft to grab his cheeks with both hands to pull him into her face. Link sucked in air greedily from the spaces between their lips as he felt her hum against him, and he returned the vocalization in kind. His fingers traced down her spine, venturing further until he was cupping her ass, giving him the space to squeeze and stroke that soft, pliable rear, feeling Lasli moan that much harder into his mouth.

Link adjusted his hips, intent on lining up his dick to slide into Lasli. He was already quite confident that his goal had been accomplished, even if not enough time had passed for her to show, but there wasn’t any chance he’d turn down another go. Instead of sinking into her pussy, though, when he thrust forward, his cock stayed pointing straight ahead, sliding below her lips to glide through the middle of her thighs, the tip of his shaft prodding the bottom of her buttcheeks.

Lasli squealed into his kiss, but didn't protest, and Link smiled wickedly against her mouth. Maybe _that_ could wait. He had another idea, and Lasli didn’t seem to mind. Using the grip he had on her ass to hold himself steady, Link withdrew his hips, only to thrust back forward, squishing his shaft between her legs, his balls pressing against the front of Lasli’s thighs, and then back to do it all again. She gripped him with soft, supple skin, pressing her legs together to turn the gap between her legs into a tight, warm little hole for him to fuck, and he went at it with everything he had. 

It wasn’t as wet or as warm or as sensitive as Lasli’s pussy had been, but Link didn’t care. Every time he jabbed forward, the top of his dick dragged against her lower lips, his pelvis tapping her clit when he bottomed out and felt his cockhead prod the buttocks he was gripping. Her rear almost had _too_ much give for him to get a good hold, but he did it anyway, their bodies swaying and held in place only by his strength and their continued kiss. 

Link didn’t know why he hadn’t thought of this before. Sure, he’d squeezed his dick with Meghyn’s asscheeks, but this was entirely different, and wonderfully welcome. He absolutely needed to fuck more thighs in the future, and make the best use of the pair that he was currently using to milk his dick. Her tits slapped against his chest every time he shoved forward, her nipples pressing into his skin from the force of his movement. By Lasli’s mewling, muffled by the urgent, desperate sucking they kept up on each other’s mouths in a lip-locked kiss, the insistent motions of his cock against her were helping her along, too. 

Better than he’d ever anticipated, in fact. Maybe Lasli was excited from his return, or desperate for touch, or just particularly sensitive, but as Link sped up, his hips becoming a blur while Lasli’s hands shifted to his shoulders and waist to hold them upright, she whimpered and trembled, and he felt fresh fluid on his shaft as she shuddered in an urgent little peak, courtesy of his rubbing motions.

That by itself wasn’t enough to bring him to his peak, but it certainly helped. As Lasli finally broke away from the kiss to pant and whine and take in huge gulps of air, Link pulled her flush against him, his nuts resting against her skin, and let go. His cum, that which he had filled her with so completely before, shot outward to splatter her rear in warm seed, the second rope lancing out to drape across her floor. He groaned as he kept pumping out cream, coating her thighs in the thick, rich fluid, leaving it dripping and oozing down her legs in a steady flow.

Link’s cock ached, but it didn’t hurt. He pulled Lasli in close for an embrace, marveling at the tightness she still exerted on his cum-soaked shaft, his balls dripping with spunk. Lasli giggled and patted his shoulder, cooing as he stayed erect between her thighs.

“That was...inventive, Link. I suppose I shouldn’t expect anything but ingenuity from you.” She reluctantly moved apart from him and squished her legs together, then spread them apart to watch the frothy drippings as they trailed down her thighs. “It’s good to know that, whatever else has to leave...you’ll come back. Or that you came back now, at least.”

Lasli smiled, but her gaze seemed sad and distracted. Something had crept up on her, a memory she’d sought to bury, and it was unwelcome and intrusive to the joy of the moment. Whatever hidden pain lingered behind her eyes, she did not seek to share it, and Link would not pry. His concern must have been obvious, since she shook her head and nuzzled into his shoulder.

“It’s all right, Link. Now, that was great, but I think you’re in the market for something specific, hm? I don’t know when you’ll be back here next. So let’s make it count.” She wiggled her eyebrows, turning away from him and bending over to plant her hands on her bed. Lasli widened her stance, pussy still glistening and slick, and turned to wink at him over her shoulder, back slick with sweat from his go at her thighs.

He was on her voraciously, and she squealed as he stuffed her with his still-hard shaft in one go. Link had no reason to doubt that his many, many bouts with Lasli had done what he’d wanted and left her carrying his child, but making extra certain that it had taken was just as much fun as the first round of trying for a baby.

* * *

Lasli had been loud, and she’d been demanding, and Link had little doubt that her cries for more cum and more fucking had escaped the walls of her home. He’d cum at least three more times, moving from her bed to her chairs until he’d fucked her all across her house, and when he’d left, she’d only barely fallen asleep in a sweaty, tired, well-creampied doze. He’d seeded her cunt again, but had also taken care to paint the rest of her body with his loads, too. He was confident that he’d accomplished his goal of knocking her up, and so he’d also taken the liberty of enjoying the simple pleasure of erupting all over her, to leave her a truly cum-coated mess.

Fortunately, the main pathway in Kakariko was clear for his departure, and he’d be able to dip out easily enough now that he had the supplies he needed. 

 _Un_ fortunately, just when he thought he was in the clear, someone stepped out from a doorway in front of him, tapping her foot. Her grin was smug and self-satisfied, and Link could sense her confidence.

“Had fun, Link?” Claree smirked, but he didn’t sense any taunting. “Lasli’s quite a handful, I imagine.”

He heroically managed to keep his expression neutral, but even if he’d been inclined to speak, there wasn’t anything to say. He didn’t have any illusions about what she meant. Lasli had been indiscreet, no matter how many times he’d tried to silence her with his hands or a dick down her throat, and perhaps it was for the best that it was only Claree who was confronting him about it. At least she hadn’t picked up on the time he’d spent with Lasli before he’d left for Hateno.

“Oh, don’t play coy with me, Link. You weren’t all that careful about it last time, either.” Claree snorted. Oops. “No, no, I’m not mad. Far from it. In fact, you’ve given me a very nice idea for a clothing line.”

Claree stepped towards him, taking his chin in her hand and stroking gently, but assertively, chuckling as he blinked and started to put the pieces together. So, she’d been on to him from the start, it seemed. 

“Ah, I see you’re starting to get it. Lasli might not know yet, but I doubt she’ll be unhappy with the result. Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone else. In fact…” Claree chewed the inside of her cheek. Was she nervous or trying to seem playful? He couldn’t tell. “Well, let’s just say that Kakariko can get pretty lonely, you’re _very_ cute, and I’m well aware that Impa would like to see more little ones around here.”

She winked and tilted her head towards her shop. “I can’t say I’m opposed to the idea, especially right now, when you’ve helped make things safer than I think they’ve been for a very long time. And I’d _love_ to test that new maternity suit. So what do you say?”

* * *

“Good boy.” Claree murmured as he dove for her breasts, cupping them in his hands and squeezing, his palms pressing against her wide nipples. He’d expressed his agreement by letting her drag him into her shop, and now she was bare and naked for him to enjoy. He groped and pawed at Claree’s tits, marveling at the tender, sensitive softness beneath his grip while he pushed her breasts together and released them to watch how they jiggled. 

Claree wasn’t much older than Lasli, but the tailor felt more wonderfully, softly... _maternal_. Maybe that was just her hips, or her heavier breasts, but even more than Lasli, she seemed built for the motherhood that he was going to give her, and that enticed him a great deal.

But she did not shrink beneath his touch, even as he dug his hands into her tits. When he leaned forward to silence her with a kiss, she withdrew and tapped him on the nose playfully.

“Nuh-uh, Link. We’re doing this _my_ way. If you’re going to make me a momma, then I’m going to make sure I get everything out of this that I can.” He must have looked wounded, because she laughed and patted him on the back of the head. “There, there, I didn’t mean it as a mark against you. I just want to make sure I’m setting the flow. Lasli’s fine being roughed about, but I’m not her, and I know you know that.”

Link nodded. That was a perfectly fair line of reasoning, and if he was being honest with himself, it was refreshing to be so open with someone about his quest to father children all across Hyrule. He’d never _deceived_ anyone before, and didn’t intend to in the future, but with Claree, it was all out in the open. 

“Glad you agree. Now, be a darling and get your dick out.” Claree hissed, nipping at his cheek and giggling when he gasped. “Actually, allow me.”

He let her pull him out of his Sheikah clothing, watching her eyes scroll up and down, perusing every little cord of muscle, every little line of definition, every little blemish and detail and scar, before finally settling on the blonde tangle of hair above his crotch, and the already-stiffening length just below. 

“Marvelous.” Claree crooned, reaching a hand forward to wrap around his cock as he stumbled and came to a rest in the chair behind her counter. “Now, sit back, dear, and let a tailor do her work.” 

She sank to her knees, and gave him one long, deft pump, dragging the motion out so slowly that Link was gritting his teeth at how the unhurried pace left him feeling every pump of her pulse through her fingers. Claree squeezed him at intervals, her hands soft and measured and drumming along his dick _just_ so to send vibrations of warmth and pleasant thrumming up from his groin.

Claree had magic fingers, and she knew how to use them. Her other hand was on his balls now, brushing one nut and then the next with precise rubbing of her nails, making him that much more aware of just how much he had left in him for Claree.

“I don’t see much point in roughly stroking a dick, Link. I need to be precise and perfect to stitch clothes, so perhaps that informs how I’m going about jerking you off. But your face tells me you like it. You like it a _lot_ , don’t you, darling Hero?” 

He did indeed. Claree wasn’t wrenching an orgasm out of Link with heavy, powerful motions, but she was leaving him throbbing and aching from the stimulation all the same. And she was barely moving, so controlled was her stroking: her tits barely swayed, and even that was probably just from the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed.

He didn’t even realize he was about to cum until Claree giggled and squeezed his nutsack with uncharacteristic urgency. “Ah, there they go. Your balls are tensing up, throbbing and tight, primed to blow. Your dick’s twitching and pulsing, and I can feel you getting warmer, Link. I imagine you’ve got a lot of cum for me, even after fucking Lasli so hard and so much, right?”

Claree licked her lips as Link gasped and gripped the chair’s backrest. “Yeah, that’s the look. Well, if it helps you get it going...consider this.” She leaned forward, hands still locked on his dick and nuts, and whispered in his ear.

“ _Every single one_ of the loads you’re going to give me after this one is going straight up my womb. Does that excite you, Link? The thought of getting a lonely shopkeeper and tailor like me pregnant?”

Link’s voice quivered as he tried and failed to hold back what was building, because that excited him a great deal indeed. So he let her know the only way he knew how. Link yelped and came, gripping the chair so tight that his knuckles turned as white as he was painting her tits. He coated her chest with heavy, thick ropes of cum, the seed scattering across her skin and firing further onto her clavicle and chin. Claree whispered encouragement, still gently working him even as he kept cumming.

“There we go. That’s good. That’s _very_ good. Keep cumming for me, Link.”

When he was finally done, he gasped, and she licked her hands clean and moaned.

“Mmm. Well done. Now, let’s get going with what’s _really_ on our minds.” She pecked him on the forehead and settled into place on his lap, her dripping pussy resting above his dick as it jutted proudly upwards. Securing her hands around the back of his head and shoulders, Claree hoisted her legs up and wrapped them around his waist, giving him the impetus to grab her and support her with his hands on her pliable rear. A kiss on the cheek was the only other warning he got before she let herself fall on him, spearing herself on his dick.

“Ooooooh!~” Claree cooed in a singsong voice. “I see why Lasli likes you so much, Link, even after everything that’s happened to her.” 

The tailor bounced and jumped on and off his dick, drawing herself off of him before coming back with a _thunk_ , slamming her hips down onto his thighs and putting more weight on the grip she had on his shoulders. Link could only stay in the chair with his hands on her ass and take it, feeling the rise and fall of her pussy gripping and clenching at his dick, dragging the tip along her inner walls as she rose with a pleasant, pliable friction.

She fucked herself on him until his legs went numb, and then kept going, her coated tits bouncing and jiggling and sending his cum flying all over his body. Claree was having the time of her life, groaning and sighing as she was stuffed full of his dick and then left achingly empty.

“Link.” She panted, their bodies slippery with sweat. The chair was protesting the constant weight, but neither of them were going to stop. “ _Fill me_ , Link.”

He obeyed. There wasn’t any alternative. Pulling Claree down onto his dick, Link leaned back, hissing, and came. His balls throbbed as he spewed, pumping her full of cream, firing his load right up into her womb while she shifted forward to cradle him in her arms, her slick tits pressing against his chest.

“Shhhh, that’s it, that’s the spot. Right up there, Link.” Claree crooned gently. “Oooh, I’m going to make you a _daddy~_.” 

He grunted as a fresh wave of cumshots surged out of him, splattering and painting her cunt and womb white with his seed. Claree kept murmuring encouragement, accepting more of his load until, at last, he found the tap running dry, and he dug his fingers deeply into her buttocks in a futile attempt to force more from his balls at the touch. Claree rubbed her cheek against his, voice sounding wistful and eager.

“Maybe you’ll come back in a few months, and you’ll see me as a nice, plump little lady so hopped up on being pregnant that she’s happy to serve you however you want. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? And who knows?” She kissed his jaw, rolling her hips atop him. “Maybe I’ll take to motherhood even better than I think, and will want more. I trust you know where to find me if that happens, Link.”

Link nodded assent, tired but tense with how promising Claree was shaping up to be. And her view of the future was the last little bit he needed for his dick, still buried within her and coated in his own spunk, to harden back to life.

“Ah, _that’s_ the infinite stamina I know you’ve got, Link. And you’re right: no way to know if you got it right this time, so there’s only one way to cover our bases.”

Claree leaned down to cover Link’s mouth with a kiss, loosening her grip on his shoulders as she started to swivel her hips atop him, grinding with his dick still flush inside her. She was properly up to this challenge.

* * *

When Link left Kakariko Village for a second time, the same person who had noticed his departure was there, once again. But Paya was watching him depart with new eyes.

She had seen him enter Lasli’s house on her way to wash Grandmother’s clothes, and the very same noises that she’d heard the last time met her ears, muffled by the wood. This time, coming from the other Sheikah woman’s home.

Paya was not stupid. Grandmother had been straightforward, and however much Paya was embarrassed by hearing of it, she was a dutiful enough granddaughter to heed Impa’s words. Paya did not understand all the details, but she knew enough to know that something had to be going on with Link and Lasli, and how silly she had been to not recognize it earlier. Master Link was...very handsome, so perhaps she should not have been surprised. 

What _did_ surprise her was the same ruckus coming from Claree’s shop, even more stifled than before. And he had looked remarkably pleased with himself as he’d strolled towards the western exit.

That evening, Paya’s hands would drift to her chest and belly, too scared to venture further, lingering on the thought of Master Link. His flowing hair of brass and gold, his piercingly fierce blue eyes, his nurturing smile, and that...remarkably firm silhouette. Her confusion would reignite, and she would feel even sillier and more awkward than before, but that was the way of the world, and for the foreseeable future, her nights would be plagued with dreams of one particular Hylian.


End file.
